Calice malgré moi
by Garouf
Summary: FINIE Harry aurait dû mourir après avoir porté le coup fatal à Voldemort. Ses blessures étaient bien trop graves. Mais Severus Snape ne pouvait se contenter de le regarder alors qu'il avait le moyen de le sauver. Même si ce ne serait sûrement pas au goût
1. Chapter 1

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire contiendra une scène de sexe dans la deuxième partie donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi.

Résumé : Harry aurait dû mourir après avoir porté le coup fatal à Voldemort. Ses blessures étaient bien trop graves. Mais Severus Snape ne pouvait se contenter de le regarder alors qu'il avait le moyen de le sauver. Même si ce ne serait sûrement pas au goût de son jeune élève... (SS-Vampire/HP-Calice)

Note de l'auteur : Voilà un Two-Shot sur un thème Vampire/Calice, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais en écrire un. Je sais que j'ai d'autres fics en cours mais j'arrivais pas à me sortir cette histoire de la tête. Et celle-ci est assez courte. Donc je poste déjà la première partie et la deuxième devrait suivre assez vite, elle est presque terminée. Après, je me remets aux autres fics ! Bonne lecture à tous.

- - -

**Première partie**

J'avais souvent imaginé comment ça se passerait. La dernière bataille. Ce dernier combat entre le bien et le mal, entre l'ombre et la lumière, entre Voldemort et moi.

Depuis que j'ai appris pour la prophétie, je n'ai cessé d'y penser. Je me voyais dans le parc de Poudlard, l'armée des ténèbres avançant vers le château après avoir brisé d'une manière ou d'une autre les protections. Je voyais l'effet des détraqueurs sur nous, je nous voyais en sous-nombre, je voyais l'espoir s'envoler et les regards effrayés se tourner vers Lui.

Mais surtout je nous voyais... Lui et moi... Entamer ce duel qui déciderait de tout.

Dans d'autres scénarios, ça se passait au cimetière où Cédric est mort. Ou encore devant le Square Grimmault. Ou même à Pré-Au-Lard ou sur le Chemin de Traverse. Etrangement, je n'avais jamais pensé à Privet Drive. Sûrement parce que dans mon inconscient, ma vie moldue et ma vie de sorciers ne sont pas compatibles. J'ai toujours eu la sensation de jongler entre deux mondes différents, deux plans ou dimensions qui ne peuvent logiquement se rencontrer.

La simple idée de voir les Dursley mêlés à cette guerre m'était toujours apparue comme le summum du ridicule. J'étais bien naïf. J'entends presque la voix de Snape me lancer une remarque sarcastique sur combien je suis stupide et Maugrey un regard critique signifiant : _Vigilance constante, Potter, Vigilance constante._

Et maintenant, ils sont là. Ils ont encerclé la maison et je suis seul avec trois moldus à la limite de l'apoplexie. Ça non plus, je n'y avais pas pensé. Me retrouver tout seul en face de Lui. Tout le monde n'a cessé de me répéter que je ne serai pas seul malgré ce que disait la prophétie et Hermione et Ron m'avaient même promis d'être présents le moment venu. Pas que je leur en veuille pour leur absence. Au contraire, je préfère leur épargner ça.

En tout cas, je me sens étonnemment calme, je crois que je me suis fait à l'idée d'en finir avec eux depuis longtemps. Je ne parle pas des Dursley – même si l'idée est parfois tentante – ni de mes amis mais des mangemorts et de leur maître.

Baguette en main, je me souviens des cours de défense que quelques membres de l'Ordre m'ont fait suivre cette année. S'éloigner des fenêtres, barricader les entrées et attendre les secours. Cependant, j'imagine que Voldemort n'est pas venu sans prendre certaines précautions. Je ne sais pas quel agent était censé surveiller la maison cette nuit mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Un mort de plus pour me protéger.

Prêt à me battre jusqu'à mes dernières forces, je me place devant les Dursley – qui pour une fois ne m'insultent pas parce que je m'approche d'eux – quand la porte-fenêtre du salon finit par céder. J'ai réussi à gagner un petit quart d'heure mais si le signal d'urgence n'a pas été envoyé à l'Ordre, les renforts ne risquent pas d'arriver.

Les premières silhouettes tout de noir vêtues pénètrent dans la maison et commencent à nous encercler tout en gardant leurs distances. Ils sont huit plus Voldemort lui-même qui se place en face de moi avec un rictus malfaisant. Je suis un peu désolé pour mes moldus mais je crois bien qu'on est mal barrés.

« Et bien, Potter. Il semblerait que tu sois en mauvaise posture. Pas de Dumbledore pour te cacher, pas de phénix pour te sauver, pas de sang de bourbe pour réfléchir à ta place... Oh et j'oubliais, pas de parrain pour se sacrifier. »

Des ricanements s'échappent des masques mais je m'empêche de lui répondre. Ça lui ferait trop plaisir. Par contre, à la remarque sur Sirius, ma main s'est crispée encore d'avantage sur ma baguette et je suis à deux doigts de lui jeter un sort.

_Du calme, Potter. Perdre le contrôle ne t'aidera en rien._

Je prends une profonde inspiration et j'attends. J'espère que ma mort sera rapide et sans douleur. Un Avada net et sans bavure, si possible. Mais avec la chance que j'ai et le goût du spectacle de ce cher Voldemort, ça risque plutôt d'être très long et très douloureux. D'ailleurs, je ne donne pas cher de la peau des Dursley non plus...

Puis tout d'un coup, tout semble s'accélérer et ralentir en même temps. Voldemort s'avance et m'ordonne d'en faire autant pour un duel dans les règles. Je sais qu'il a appris la prophétie il y a plusieurs mois après qu'on ait découvert un espion dans nos rangs. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il était capable de fair-play mais j'imagine que pour son image de marque, il tient à me battre seul à seul.

Tant mieux. Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à assister à la torture des Dursley avant ma mise à mort. Pas que je les apprécie tellement mais je me suis découvert dernièrement un amour infini pour tous les êtres vivants. Un peu comme Hagrid d'une certaine façon... D'ailleurs, mes moldus ont un petit quelque chose des créatures qu'affectionne tant mon ami le géant. Ils sont désagréables, moches et blessants.

Bref, je me lance à l'attaque de Lord Voldemort. Les mangemorts présents – sûrement son cercle d'intimes vu le nombre restreint et le but de sa visite – restent à distance et se sont éparpillés dans le salon pour surveiller les alentours. J'imagine que leur mission est d'empêcher tout secours d'arriver jusqu'à moi. Les Dursley quant à eux, sont serrés dans un coin et j'entends à peine leurs gémissements craintifs, trop concentré à ne pas recevoir un sort.

Les maléfices s'enchaînent et aucun de nous ne cède du terrain. Mais je fatigue, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir. Un éclair argenté me frôle bientôt et je sens la chair de mon bras se déchirer. La douleur se répand rapidement et ma main tremble quand je lance un stupéfix à mon aggresseur. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les éclairs argentés mais j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que ce n'était pas de la magie blanche. Surtout vu la manière dont tout mon corps brûle à présent.

Je suffoque. Je tombe à genoux. Ma vision se trouble. Mais je n'abandonne pas. Je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas le droit. Trop de gens croient en moi. Trop se sont sacrifiés. Trop souffriraient si je mourrais sans emporter Voldemort avec moi.

Alors je me relève et je lance un autre sort. J'ignore la douleur, j'ignore l'odeur de chair calcinée, j'ignore le goût de sang dans ma bouche et j'ignore tout ce qui n'est pas Voldemort. Un éclair rouge cette fois mais je parviens à m'écarter à temps. Puis je trébuche. Je tombe. Je suis épuisé et j'ai si mal... Je parviens à peine à faire le point sur les yeux carmins et le rictus triomphant. Je n'ai même pas besoin de le voir prononcer les mots, ou de les entendre. J'ai échoué et je vais mourir. Je suis prêt.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Un éclair vert puis tout ce noir. L'obscurité. Alors c'est ça la mort ? Etrange, je m'attendais à autre chose. J'ai encore mal partout. Je suis encore essoufflé. J'espèrais sincèrement qu'après notre mort, on ne continuait pas à ressentir la même chose qu'au moment de notre décès. Parce que vive la torture si c'est le cas...

« Sale traître ! »

Il me faut bien trois ou quatre secondes pour comprendre que je ne suis pas mort et que ce n'est pas moi qui viens de me prendre l'impardonnable. Les murmures furieux qui me parviennent m'aident à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Dans un état quelque peu second, je repousse la cape noire qui recouvrait ma vue et visualise la scène.

_Snape_

Je l'avais oublié celui-là. Evidemment qu'il était là, il fait partie des plus influents chez les mangemorts. Voldemort n'aurait jamais organisé ma mise à mort sans sa présence. Par contre, moi qui avais des doutes sur le camp de mon professeur, me voilà maintenant rassuré. Dommage qu'il ait fallu qu'il meurt en me sauvant pour que j'en ai la preuve.

Encore quelques secondes me sont nécessaires pour que je réalise que l'homme vient de se sacrifier pour moi. J'avoue être pas mal choqué mais sûrement pas autant que les mangemorts autour de moi. Pris d'une haine comme je n'en avais ressentie qu'à la mort de Sirius et profitant de la diversion que Snape m'a offerte, je me rue sur Voldemort et commence à le frapper à main nue.

Ma peau se déchire de partout, le maléfice précédent continuant à faire effet, mais je continue à cogner le sorcier que j'ai emporté à terre avec moi. Je sens à peine les coups que je reçois, tant mon corps tout entier n'est que douleur. Mes yeux sont recouverts d'un voile écarlate et je distingue tout juste la longue dague qui vient d'apparaître dans les mains du mage noir. Usant de mes dernières forces, j'attrape aussitôt son poignet et je l'empêche de me découper en petits morceaux. J'entends vaguement quelqu'un grogner et je note distraitement que ça doit être moi.

Je fatigue et la lame se rapproche. Je ne vois pas les mangemorts se resserrer autour de nous pour mieux voir la scène mais j'entends parfaitement le hurlement de douleur. Ou plutôt _les_ hurlements de douleur. Je suis incapable d'expliquer comment mais la dague vient de me transpercer le ventre et accessoirement aussi, celui de Voldemort allongé sous moi. Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline et par pur réflexe, j'attrape sa baguette qui a roulé tout près de moi et je prononce deux mots en direction du mage. Un éclair vert lui arrive alors directement entre les deux yeux et puis plus rien. Je viens apparemment de lui lancer un sort que je ne parviens même pas à identifier.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a des cris autour de moi. Que je ne vois plus rien. Que j'entends vaguement une voix qui me parle mais je suis trop fatigué pour la reconnaître ou la comprendre. J'ai mal. Mon monde n'est plus que ça, douleur et fatigue. Alors je ferme les yeux et je tombe. J'ai tout de même une dernière pensée pour les Dursley. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas morts, je les verrais bien dans un enclos derrière la cabane d'Hagrid...

Puis tout est noir. La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est d'un liquide chaud qui coule au fond de ma gorge.

- - -

C'est tout de même un phénomène étrange, la mort. J'avais imaginé que tout serait blanc mais non, tout est noir. Je pensais que tout m'apparaîtrait enfin clairement mais non, tout me semble plus nébuleux que jamais. Je croyais que je ne ressentirais plus rien mais non, je... En fait si, ça c'est le cas. Je ne ressens rien, j'ai l'impression de flotter dans du coton, d'être dans une sorte de torpeur dérangeante et jamais je ne me suis senti aussi fatigué.

Le pire, c'est que j'angoisse. Ce silence, cette obscurité, cette solitude... Je me surprends à penser que je ne devrais pas être seul, qu'il me manque quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un. C'est assez flou.

Puis, je les vois. Dans la pénombre, je ne distingue que ça. Acérés. Hypnotisants. Et étrangement rassurants.

Deux yeux rouges me fixent sans ciller.

« Lumos »

Je crois que ce sont les yeux qui viennent de parler. Ou plutôt leur propriétaire. Je ne suis pas sûr, je suis un peu confus et j'ai du mal à réfléchir. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me détends en entendant cette voix et que la présence de ces yeux m'apaise. Et puis il y a quelque chose de familier dans ce timbre de voix... C'est difficile à expliquer mais je me sens... protégé...

La baguette ne projette qu'une très faible lumière, sûrement une délicatesse du sorcier pour ne pas blesser mes yeux après tout ce noir. Je lui suis reconnaissant pour ça. Mais du coup, j'ai du mal à distinguer la silhouette face à moi. D'ailleurs, où sont passées mes lunettes ?

« Ici »

Un peu perdu, je soulève difficilement une main et saisit les lunettes que me tend l'inconnu. Je note à peine que ce ne sont pas les miennes et les pose sur mon nez sans réfléchir. Au moins, elles sont à ma vue.

Puis je reconnais peu à peu ce qui m'entoure. Je suis à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il fait nuit et mon lit est le seul qui est occupé. Logique puisque ce sont les vacances d'été. Mais alors, je ne suis pas mort ?

Un renifflement sarcastique que je connais très bien se fait entendre tout près de moi et – un peu au ralenti je l'admets, mais je ne suis pas en grande forme – je tourne deux yeux écarquillés vers l'homme qui a abaissé sa baguette pour ne pas m'aveugler. Je n'en reviens pas. C'est impossible.

« Snape ? »

«_ Professeur_ Snape. », me répond la voix froide de mon Maître de Potions.

Je dois rêver. Ou sinon, j'hallucine. Il est censé être mort. Je veux dire, je l'ai vu. Il s'est pris un Avada Kedavra et il était allongé par terre devant moi sans respirer, les yeux grands ouverts. Noirs les yeux, d'ailleurs. Pas rouges, noirs.

« Co-comment ? »

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à balbutier mais non seulement mes derniers neurones ont déclaré forfait, mais en plus ma gorge me fait atrocement mal. Si seulement je pouvais boire un peu pour la soulager...

A peine me suis-je fait cette remarque que Snape me tend un verre d'eau. Je reste un moment à le fixer bêtement mais finis par accepter l'offrande en hochant la tête avec reconnaissance. Il m'aide à boire et je reste perplexe par son comportement. Mais mis à part ses yeux rouges, ses traits sont toujours les mêmes, impassibles et glacés, donc aucun doute sur son idendité.

En plus, il ne m'a pas répondu. Tentons autre chose.

« Est-ce que je suis mort ? »

Un sourcil finement taillé se hausse avec sarcasme mais moi je ne vois que le regard écarlate. C'est tout simplement fascinant.

« Non, Potter. Vous êtes parfaitement vivant et le serez encore _très_ longtemps. »

L'insistance qu'il a mise sur le 'très' passe totalement inaperçue auprès de mon pauvre cerveau fatigué. Tout ce que j'enregistre, c'est que j'ai vraiment survécu. Et que les pupilles rouges de mon professeur ont un petit quelque chose d'hypnotique.

« Et les Dursley ? »

« Vivants. Ils sont en ce moment à Ste Mangouste auprès de psychomages dans l'espoir qu'ils se remettront du choc. »

J'hésite à dire qu'Hagrid pourrait très bien s'occuper d'eux mais je me contente d'un vague sourire. Je sens la fatigue revenir à grand pas et je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je ne veux pas perdre le regard écarlate de vue. Je ne peux pas. Il ne faut pas...

« Et vous ? Vous devriez être mort... »

Mes paupières se ferment sans mon accord et mon esprit s'embrume à nouveau. Je sens vaguement une main froide sur mon front, c'est si agréable, si _normal_. Je me détends aussitôt et je me laisse emporter par le sommeil. Sommeil hanté par deux yeux rouges, si différents de ceux de Voldemort, si rassurants... Je n'entends même pas la réponse de mon professeur et m'endors profondément.

« Je le suis, Mr Potter. Je le suis depuis longtemps. »

- - -

« ...mment va-t-il ? »

« Il s'est réveillé vers 4h ce matin. »

« Et ? »

« Et il a demandé s'il était mort. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu non. Si sa famille était vivante. Ce à quoi j'ai répondu oui. Je lui ai donné à boire et il s'est rendormi. »

« Est-ce que vous lui avez dit... »

« Il m'a demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas mort alors que j'avais reçu l'Avada Kedavra mais s'est endormi avant que je ne puisse lui répondre. »

« Je vois. J'avoue que je ne sais qu'en penser. »

« Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, c'était ça ou il devenait un martyre. J'imagine parfaitement son épitathe : Harry Potter, héros de 17 ans, qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver le monde de Lord Voldemort. »

« Je sais, Severus, et sachez que je ne vous en veux pas. Au contraire. C'est juste que... »

« Je sais. Et ne croyez pas que ça soit facile pour moi non plus. Non seulement parce que c'est _Potter_, mais vous savez quelle décision j'avais prise quand ça m'est arrivé. »

« Oui. Merci pour ça aussi, Severus. »

« Laissez tomber. De toute façon, c'est trop tard. »

« En effet. Bien, je dois me rendre au Ministère, c'est un peu la folie ce matin. J'imagine que vous resterez à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille ? »

« Comme si j'avais le choix... »

« A plus tard, Severus. »

« C'est ça. »

Des pas qui s'éloignent. Je suis partagé entre continuer à faire semblant de dormir ou demander des explications sur la conversation que je viens d'entendre. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir, en fait. Je crois que je vais plutôt essayer de me rendormir.

« Inutile de faire semblant, Potter, je sais que vous êtes réveillé. »

Ok, autant pour moi. Il semblerait que je me sois fait repéré. Prudemment, j'ouvre un oeil pour repérer les lieux mais je le referme aussitôt dans un grognement. Il fait trop jour, ça me brûle. Pour être honnête tout mon corps me brûle. C'est moins douloureux qu'avec Voldemort mais ça fait mal.

« Buvez ça, ça calmera la douleur. »

Je retente d'ouvrir les yeux et je remarque que les rideaux autour de mon lit ont été tirés pour m'épargner une partie de la luminosité. Mais je n'en fais pas grand cas et je me redresse avec une grimace pour atteindre le gobelet que me présente Snape. Encore lui. Il m'aide une nouvelle fois à boire et je sens bientôt la potion faire son effet. Je soupire de soulagement.

« Merci. »

Il ne répond pas mais m'aide à me rallonger. Un peu anesthésié, je laisse mes yeux retrouver ceux qui me fixent avec intensité. Ils sont toujours aussi rouges.

« Expliquez-moi. »

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux qu'il m'explique mais je sens que lui en a une vague idée. Alors je le regarde se masser le front d'un air ennuyé – normalement, Snape n'a _jamais_ l'air ennuyé – et j'attend qu'il réponde. Ce à quoi il consent après avoir croisé les bras et en me fixant avec une expression que je ne lui connais pas. Et que je ne reconnais pas.

« Je me suis interposé et j'ai bien reçu l'Avada Kedavra qui vous était destiné. »

« Oh... Merci. »

Il me fixe bizarrement et je me sens rougir en comprenant combien mon commentaire était ridicule. Je crois que je vais continuer à l'écouter sans rien dire, ce sera plus sage.

« En effet. Bref, le temps que je m'en remette, vous êtiez en train d'envoyer le même impardonnable à mon cher et regretté _Maître_. »

« Regretté ? »

Rebelotte. Le voilà qui me fixe encore comme s'il m'était poussé une deuxième tête. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Une lueur de compréhension traverse heureusement les pupilles rouges et il semble chercher les bons mots pour m'expliquer. Ça commence à m'inquiéter.

« Il est mort. »

« Mort ? »

« Vous l'avez tué. »

« Tué ? »

« Oui, vous avez... accompli la prophétie. »

« Oh »

Oui, _Oh_... C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y repense, j'ai peut-être fait ça... Mais c'est flou, j'ai du mal à me souvenir. Et j'ai si mal à la tête...

« Vous êtes en état de choc et épuisé, votre mémoire reviendra plus clairement quand vous serez rétabli. »

« Bien. »

Un étrange silence s'interpose entre nous mais il n'a rien de pesant. Lui me regarde d'un air contemplatif et moi, j'essaie d'enregistrer, de réaliser, d'accepter ce qu'il vient de me dire. J'ai tué Voldemort. J'ai tué un homme. Et je ne ressens absolument rien.

Une main glisse soudain sur mes joues et je me retrouve plongé dans deux pupilles écarlates un peu troubles. Il me faut quelques secondes pour comprendre que c'est moi qui vois trouble et que je me suis mis à pleurer. Je frémis et ferme les yeux, laissant ces doigts apaisants effacer mes larmes.

« Alors c'est fini ? »

Je reconnais à peine ma voix qui se brise en un sanglot. Ce ne sont plus de simples frissons maintenant, mais de vrais tremblements qui parcourent mon corps blessé. Quelque part au fond de moi, je me dis que c'est normal, que j'ai besoin de craquer un bon coup parce que je suis en effet en état de choc.

« Plus ou moins. »

Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'il entend par là mais ça m'est égal. Seule la sensation de sa main sur mon visage m'importe. Je crois que je devrais m'inquiéter de réagir ainsi à son contact et à sa présence depuis mon réveil mais ça me semble simplement... normal... logique, d'une certaine façon...

Puis, un éclair de lucidité me fait oublier Voldemort un instant et je rouvre les yeux pour les replonger dans ceux qui semblent ne m'avoir jamais quitté.

« Vous avez dit que vous aviez reçu l'Avada, alors comment ... ? »

Ok, j'aurais peut-être dû réagir avant et commencer par là mais je suis un peu embrouillé par toute cette histoire. Mais maintenant, ça me semble primordial de savoir, presque vital. D'ailleurs, j'en suis tout à fait convaincu quand son visage se glace complètement et qu'il éloigne sa main comme si je venais de le brûler. Je suis soulagé de voir qu'il ne s'éloigne pas pour autant et ne détourne pas ses yeux fascinants.

« Je vous préviens, ça risque de ne pas vous plaire. »

Au point où j'en suis...

« Allez-y. »

Au lieu de me répondre, il retrousse simplement ses lèvres. Pendant un court instant de naïveté, j'ai pensé qu'il allait sourire mais je reviens bien vite à la réalité. Là, devant moi, deux canines aiguisées et luisantes de salive. Je reste hébété un moment puis remonte les lignes de son visage pour retrouver les pupilles ensanglantées. Un vampire. Mon professeur de potions est un vampire.

Dès que je réalise ça, il referme la bouche et fronce des sourcils.

« En effet. Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

Je ne comprend pas très bien ce qu'il me raconte. Est-ce que j'ai parlé à voix haute ? Et si ce n'est pas tout alors quoi ? C'est un démon aussi ? Un loup-garou ? Un vella sous un charme glamour peut-être ?

« Avant que vous ne hurliez au meurtre, Potter, je tiens à préciser que vous étiez mourant. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, vous seriez mort et je suis sûr que ce n'était pas ce que vous vouliez. »

Alors là, je suis paumé. J'ai dû louper un épisode en route. Je le vois qui se passe une main fébrile dans ses cheveux gras et il s'éloigne pour faire les cent-pas au pied de mon lit. Sans mes lunettes – il a du me les enlever quand je dormais – j'ai du mal à le voir. Un grognement de Snape plus tard et le voilà qui me tend mes lunettes.

« Est-ce que vous lisez dans mes pensées ? Non parce que, vous ne me regardiez pas donc ça peut pas être la légilimencie mais depuis tout à l'heure... »

Mon coeur bat la chamade quand je le vois qui hésite et qui sert les poings avec nervosité. Ou colère. Difficile à dire, avec cet homme.

« Ca fait partie du lien. Je ne lis pas vos pensées mais je ressens vos... besoins... »

Quoi ? Quel lien ?

« Quoi ? Quel lien ? »

Il se rapproche et me fixe à nouveau de ses yeux si hypnotiques. J'ai beau savoir qu'il est un vampire et qu'ils ont des dons pour charmer les gens, je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard.

« Je vous ai fait mon calice, Potter. Je vous ai fait boire mon sang. C'était le seul moyen pour que vous surviviez. »

- - -

Il m'a redonné une potion pour dormir, prétextant que nous aurons tout notre temps pour parler de ça et que j'ai besoin de sommeil. A mon avis, il cherche surtout une excuse pour repousser la _conversation_. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas discuté, je suis trop choqué pour arriver à lui tenir tête.

Alors me voilà qui émerge à nouveau, la nuit est retombée et la douleur s'est réveillée. Je me demande quel sortilège Voldemort m'a envoyé, c'était plutôt vicieux. Mais au moins, j'ai l'esprit moins embrumé, j'ai retrouvé une partie de mes forces. Et j'ai mal.

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux, je sais qu'il est là. Et il doit savoir que je suis réveillé. Mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu avant de m'entretenir avec lui. Maintenant que mes neurones reprennent du service, je peux enfin faire le point.

Voldemort est mort. Je l'ai tué. La prophétie est accomplie. La guerre est terminée. Je suis libre maintenant, on n'attend plus rien de moi.

J'imagine que je devrais être plus heureux que ça à cette idée, mais ça me laisse plutôt... vide... Je ne pensais pas vraiment survivre, je me demande bien ce que va être ma vie maintenant. Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire après Poudlard. Où j'irai après Poudlard. Suis-je même capable de m'éloigner de cet endroit que je considère comme ma maison ? Qui me protège de la réalité du monde extérieur, loin des journalistes, des fans, de tous ces gens qui ne connaissent rien de moi et qui me jugeront par ce qu'ils auront lu dans les livres d'histoire...

Et Snape dans tout ça ?

C'est un vampire. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas mort en recevant l'impardonnable. Techniquement, il est déjà mort. Et il a fait de moi son calice. Pour me sauver. Bizarrement, je ne lui en veux pas. J'imagine qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et toute l'animosité que j'ai un jour ressentie pour lui semble avoir fondu comme neige au soleil. Après tout, je l'ai vu se _sacrifier_ pour moi... Même s'il ne risquait pas grand chose, il a tout de même bousillé sa couverture pour me sauver.

Je perds le fil de mes réflexions sous la douleur lancinante qui s'installe dans ma tête et je soupire de soulagement en sentant une main froide se poser sur mon front. Encore. Je sais que c'est lui mais je ne veux pas rouvrir les yeux. Je ne suis pas prêt. Je commence à trembler.

« Calmez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. »

Je le sais. Au fond de moi, je le sais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Pas de lui en particulier, mais de tout. De moi, des autres, de mon avenir...

« Buvez-ça, ça vous soulagera. »

Je refuse toujours d'ouvrir les yeux mais je bois docilement le contenu du verre qu'il a posé contre mes lèvres. La douleur s'atténue aussitôt et reste en sourdine. J'aimerais me rendormir mais je ne pense pas en être capable. Alors je prends une profonde inspiration, toujours sans le regarder, et je me lance.

« En quoi ça consiste ? »

La main se retire de mon front et je retiens tout juste un gémissement plaintif. Je me fais honte.

« Je croyais que vous aviez étudié les vampires en DCFM. »

« On a appris à s'en défendre, mais rien de plus. »

Il ne répond rien et ça me met mal à l'aise. Je suis à deux doigts de rouvrir les yeux.

« Le calice est le... compagnon, le _partenaire_... du vampire. Le lien entre un vampire et son calice est très fort et résulte de... l'échange de leur sang. Le lien est définitif mais doit être maintenu et est renforcé régulièrement quand le vampire boit le sang du calice. Au moins deux fois par semaine pour que le vampire ne perde pas le contrôle. »

Il a prononcé tout ça tel un discours, d'un ton très professoral et détâché comme s'il n'était pas concerné ou expliquait les différentes étapes de la concoction d'une potion. Après six ans de cours avec lui, je sais qu'il n'a pas terminé. Alors je ne l'interromps pas et écoute sagement la suite.

« En échange du sang, le vampire offre protection au calice. En fait, le lien fait qu'il s'y sent obligé, il _doit_ protéger son calice. »

Ca explique son comportement depuis que je suis à l'infirmerie.

Après toutes ces révélations, un silence tendu envahit l'infirmerie et j'essaie calmement de digérer la nouvelle. Je finis néanmoins par ouvrir les yeux pour plonger immédiatement dans deux lacs écarlates qui m'observent sans ciller. C'est... déroutant...

« Quand vous dîtes partenaire... »

« Sexuel, Potter. Je parle de sexe. »

C'est bien ce qui me semblait, je voulais juste être sûr. Je ne peux pourtant pas empêcher mes joues de s'empourprer et je me sens soudain affreusement jeune, inexpérimenté. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir devenir l'amant d'un vampire à 17 ans. Il a du ressentir ma peur parce qu'il soupire et se rapproche de moi. Son regard reste toujours aussi intense, alors que le mien est plutôt troublé.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, le lien fait que je me sens obligé de vous protéger. Je suis incapable de vous faire du mal, même si l'envie ne m'en manquera sûrement pas. »

Je sais qu'il le pense, qu'il est sincère quand il dit qu'il aura du mal à me supporter. Et ça me fait sourire. Ça me soulage de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir quelques difficultés à me faire à l'idée. Lui en tout cas n'a pas l'air positivement rayonnant même s'il a maintenant une façon de me regarder quelque peu différente. Ça doit être le lien.

« Et j'entends par là aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. Tout ça pour dire que je ne vous forcerai jamais à rien, sexuellement parlant. Je sais que vous n'avez pas choisi d'être coincé avec moi pour le restant de vos jours. »

Le ton est amer. Je me sens presque désolé pour lui. J'imagine que je devrais l'être pour moi aussi mais d'une certaine façon, ça ne m'affecte pas autant que ça le devrait. Soit c'est à cause du lien, soit c'est parce que je n'ai pas encore tout à fait réalisé ce dans quoi je suis fourré.

« Vous non plus. »

Il soupire et ferme un instant les yeux avant de me fixer à nouveau. Je me demande si c'est l'effet d'avoir pris un calice qui le fait avoir les yeux rouges.

« Je m'étais promis de ne jamais prendre de calice, Potter. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir alors que j'avais le moyen de vous aider. »

« Je ne vous en veux pas. »

« Je vous assure que ça viendra, vous verrez. »

Je ne sais quoi lui répondre alors je ne dis rien. Je vois ses yeux descendre sur mes joues puis sur ma gorge pour s'arrêter au niveau de ma carrotide. Je frissonne et il sursaute en détournant les yeux comme pris en faute.

« Est-ce que c'est douloureux ? »

« Ca dépend. »

C'est drôle, il n'a même pas eu besoin de me demander de quoi je parlais. C'est comme si nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

« De quoi ? »

« De moi. Si je veux faire mal, ce sera la pire torture. Sinon, c'est plutôt... plaisant, je crois. »

Je ne prends même pas le temps d'hésiter et je me redresse légèrement.

« Vous pouvez, si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. »

Il me fixe et ses yeux retrouvent bientôt ma gorge. Je crois qu'il hésite, même si son visage reste aussi impassible qu'à son habitude. Puis il secoue la tête comme pour retrouver ses esprits et m'adresse un regard noir. Enfin, rouge. En tout cas, ça a le même effet que d'habitude et je me renfonce dans mon lit, un peu effrayé et nerveux. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de proposer mon sang à un vampire... Même si je suis son calice maintenant...

J'observe mes mains aggripées au drap et je note distraitement qu'elles sont couvertes de bandages. En fait, maintenant que j'y prête attention, c'est tout mon corps qui est recouvert de bandages. Je n'avais pas réalisé dans le noir mais je comprend mieux mon manque de sensations. En tout cas, je ne dois pas être beau à voir et j'espère que je ne serai pas recouvert de cicatrices sur tout le corps. Je ne suis pas un psychopathe de l'apparence physique mais je ne tiens pas particulièrement à devenir comme Maugrey. L'éclair à mon front est amplement suffisant.

Je fixe mes mains avec inquiétude et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si Snape ne m'a pas encore touché, c'est parce que je ne dois ressembler à rien.

« Ne soyez pas ridicule, Potter. Dans une semaine, vous n'aurez plus rien. »

« Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne lisez pas dans mes pensées ? »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, on lit en vous comme un livre ouvert. »

Cet homme est vexant. Et vu l'air narquois qu'il affiche, je suis sûr qu'il en a parfaitement conscience et que ça lui fait plaisir. J'hésite un moment à bouder mais je n'en ai pas la force. Alors je soupire et je le regarde s'asseoir sur une chaise au bout de mon lit.

« Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là ? »

« Presque deux jours. »

« Et vous êtes restés là tout ce temps ? »

« A votre avis, Potter. »

« Le lien. »

« C'est ça. »

« Et Mme Pomfresh ? »

« Elle s'est occupée de vous quand je vous ai amené mais est repartie chez elle pour fêter la _victoire. _»

J'ai peine à croire qu'elle ait abandonné un patient aussi facilement. En fait, quelque chose me dit qu'il l'a peut-être convaincue de rentrer. Protecteur et possessif, apparemment. L'idée n'est pas totalement déplaisante.

« Fudge n'a pas encore forcé les portes de l'infirmerie pour me harceler. »

« Il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il s'abstienne. »

Surpris par le ton haineux de Snape, je le fixe un instant sans rien dire. Ça fait drôle d'être la cause indirecte de ce regard mais de ne pas en être la cible.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ? Je veux dire... Le Ministère, les journaux, l'Ordre, tout ça... »

« Vous avez entendu le Professeur Dumbledore ce matin, le Ministère est en pleine anarchie. Mais puisque je n'ai pas quitté l'infirmerie depuis, je crains que vous n'en sachiez autant que moi. »

- - -

Voilà plusieurs heures que nous ne disons plus rien. En fait, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Snape est un vampire et je suis son calice. Oh et c'est définitif bien sûr. Donc je suis plus ou moins _marié_ à mon professeur de potions. C'est bizarre mais je commence à me faire à l'idée. Je me demande s'il accepterait de m'entretenir, comme ça je reste à Poudlard après mes ASPICs et lui continue à jouer avec ses chaudrons.

D'une certaine façon, je suis très reconnaissant à Snape de m'avoir totalement chamboulé l'esprit avec ses histoires de vampires. Ou plutôt nos histoires de vampires. Ça me permet de ne pas penser à ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de ces murs. Être choqué par ma nouvelle condition m'aide à accepter la fin de la guerre et la mort de Voldemort. En plus, je crois que ça me rassure. La liberté, l'incertitude quant à mon avenir, tout ça me faisait un peu peur. Maintenant, j'ai un repère. J'ai quelqu'un, j'ai une vie _maritale_ qui m'attend. Même si c'est avec Snape...

C'est tout de même drôle que ce soit tombé sur lui et moi. J'imagine déjà la tête que vont faire Ron et Hermione en apprenant la nouvelle... J'espère par contre que le Ministère et la Gazette ne vont pas en faire toute une histoire. La condition de Snape ne doit pas être connue du grand public et je ne pense pas vraiment qu'il aimerait faire les gros titres. Il risquerait d'être perçu comme le méchant vampire qui a profité du pauvre Harry Potter alors qu'il ne l'a fait que pour me sauver. Sans compter la réaction des parents d'élèves s'ils apprenaient que leurs enfants côtoient un suceur de sang au quotidien.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de suceur de sang, il n'a toujours pas bougé de sa chaise. Ça fait presque trois jours maintenant qu'il est là aux petits soins pour moi. J'admets que j'apprécie et que j'ai fini par accepter d'être son calice mais je suis encore un peu gêné. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi ou même s'il attend quoique ce soit de moi. Et son regard est toujours aussi fascinant...

« Est-ce que vos yeux vont rester rouges ? »

J'aimerais bien qu'il dise oui, j'avoue être attiré par ce regard. Je crois qu'il pourrait me faire faire n'importe quoi, seulement en me fixant avec ces prunelles couleur sang. En plus, ça a un petit quelque chose de Gryffondor... Mais je crois que je vais éviter de lui dire ça.

« Navré de vous décevoir, ce n'est pas ma couleur naturelle. »

Oui, ça je m'en doute. Et ce n'était pas ma question.

« Alors pourquoi sont-ils rouges ? Est-ce parce que vous avez pris un calice ? »

C'est drôle comme il est plus facile de parler de ça de manière impersonnelle. Lui par contre, n'a pas l'air à l'aise avec ma question et se lève de sa chaise pour faire les cent pas. Au cours des derniers jours, j'ai remarqué qu'il faisait ça dès qu'il était prêt à m'annoncer quelque chose de grave. S'il continue à garder le silence, je crois que je vais mourir sous l'effet du suspense...

« Ils ne prennent cette couleur que quand j'ai... soif... »

« Oh. Et bien, buvez. »

Il me lance un regard tellement équivoque que je me sens rougir aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

« Je parle de sang, Potter. »

Cette fois, c'est à moi de rouler des yeux. Il me prend vraiment pour plus idiot que je ne suis...

« Merci, j'avais compris. Et je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, buvez. »

« Il n'y a que votre sang qui pourra étancher ma soif. »

« Et je vous ai déjà donné ma permission, si je me souviens bien. D'ailleurs, vous avez dit que c'était tous les deux ou trois jours, non ? Mais vous aviez déjà les yeux rouges quand je me suis réveillé à l'infirmerie... »

Il me fixe encore sans rien dire mais je suis certain qu'il hésite. Après tout, il doit avoir vraiment soif si ça fait trois jours qu'il est comme ça. Il se lève enfin et s'approche lentement de moi sans me quitter des yeux, tel un prédateur ne voulant effrayer sa proie. Quand son regard finit par retracer ma gorge jusqu'à ma carrotide, je me sens frissonner. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est plus par anticipation que par peur.

« Quand un vampire prend un calice, une seule goutte de sang du mortel lui suffit pour créer le lien. Mais dès que le lien est stabilisé, il prend goût à ce sang et sa soif se fait plus intense. Il n'y a que le calice qui peut lui permettre de l'étancher. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous ne m'avez pris qu'une goutte de sang et que vous vous retenez d'en boire plus depuis plus de trois jours ? »

Il ne me répond pas mais son regard ne se détache plus de mon cou. Il est à mes côtés maintenant et n'a plus qu'à se pencher pour se rassasier. Personnellement je n'attend que ça.

« Vous étiez trop faible. »

« Je ne le suis plus. »

« En effet, vous ne l'êtes plus. », susurre-t-il finalement et je suis parcouru d'un frisson incontrôlable.

J'ai à peine le temps d'enregistrer ce qui se passe et je sens déjà son nez dans mon cou. Il m'a carrément cloué sur le lit, son corps recouvrant le mien avec puissance mais délicatesse. Ses mains déboutonnent le haut de ma chemise de nuit avec une agileté déconcertante et je sens bientôt ses lèvres parcourir mon cou.

Ma respiration se fait hérratique, mes bras s'accrochent au dos de Snape et je me cambre au maximum pour lui offrir d'avantage de gorge. Je ne cherche même pas à retenir un gémissement quand il retrace ma carrotide de sa langue. Je ne sais pas si c'est le lien, si c'est parce qu'il est un vampire et qu'il a l'habitude de ces choses là, mais c'est tout simplement indescriptible. Je resserre mon étreinte pour l'encourager et il me chuchote de me détendre. Je lui obéis machinalement et il se décide enfin à mordre.

Il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire ça. La seule pensée cohérente qui me vient à l'esprit, c'est que l'adjectif 'plaisant' n'est rien à côté de ce que je ressens. Il aspire mon sang et moi, je suis à la limite de l'extase. Apparemment, il n'avait pas envie de me torturer aujourd'hui. Oh mais suis-je bête, il est incapable de me faire du mal, c'est vrai.

Il continue à boire et tout s'embrouille. J'ai l'impression d'être enveloppé dans un cocon de pure douceur. Je suis à l'abris, je suis protégé. Je suis bien. Je sens vaguement qu'il se retire et lèche ma plaie avec ce qui ressemble beaucoup à de la tendresse. J'ai à peine le temps de croiser ses yeux noirs, de me dire que ce regard sombre et profond me plaît aussi, et je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Coquille vide**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire contiendra une scène de sexe dans la deuxième partie donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi.

Résumé : Harry aurait dû mourir après avoir porté le coup fatal à Voldemort. Ses blessures étaient bien trop graves. Mais Severus Snape ne pouvait se contenter de le regarder alors qu'il avait le moyen de le sauver. Même si ce ne serait sûrement pas au goût de son jeune élève... (SS-Vampire/HP-Calice)

Note de l'auteur : Finalement, ce sera un Three-Shot, mdr. Il reste certains détails à régler avant de pouvoir boucler l'histoire et c'était trop long pour tenir dans un seul chapitre. Bref, il vous faudra encore attendre un peu pour avoir la fin. En tout cas, merci beaucoup à tous pour vos encouragements, je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir autant. Malheureusement, je crains de ne pouvoir vous répondre sous peine de vous faire patienter encore quelques jours alors je m'excuse et vous embrasse tous très fort pour me faire pardonner. Bonne lecture !

Désolée pour le retard, ça fait trois jours que je n'arrivais pas à uploader mon chapitre, il a fallu que je contacte les admins de ffnet (en anglais...) pour qu'il répare mon compte.

- - -

**Deuxième partie**

« C'est hors de question ! »

La voix de Snape me réveille en sursaut et je note distraitement qu'il a l'air furieux. Je me demande bien ce qui se passe.

« Severus, vous ne pouvez pas le garder éternellement enfermé ici... »

J'ai l'étrange impression qu'on parle de moi. Et si j'en juge par le renifflement sarcastique que j'entends derrière les rideaux, Snape ne semble pas totalement rejeter l'idée de me cloîtrer à l'infirmerie. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas sûr de devoir me sentir flatté ou outré par tant de possessivité. Alors pour l'instant, je me contente d'écouter pour savoir ce qui se passe.

« Il voudra voir ses amis et les Weasley tôt ou tard, vous le savez. »

« Il n'est pas encore rétabli. »

« Severus, soyez raisonnable... »

« Raisonnable ? Et comment pensez-vous que va réagir cette joyeuse troupe quand nous leur annoncerons la grande nouvelle ? Êtes-vous vraiment assez naïf pour croire qu'ils seront _raisonnables_ ? »

« Je leur expliquerai... »

« Et ça ne servira à rien, je serai toujours un horrible mangemort à leurs yeux. Et maintenant qu'ils peuvent rajouter 'vampire' à la liste de mes crimes, ils ne vont certainement pas prendre les choses avec autant de philosophie que vous. »

Il n'a pas tort. Ils vont avoir du mal à accepter notre étrange et nouvelle relation. J'ai moi-même encore quelques difficultés à réaliser que je suis plus ou moins _marié_ à Snape alors je n'ose imaginer la tête de Ron.

« Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est à Harry de prendre cette décision ? »

« Peut-être mais je suis malheureusement le principal concerné. Si Potter est blessé par les remarques de ces gens, je risque de perdre le contrôle et je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. »

« Pourtant il faudra bien prendre ce risque tôt ou tard. »

Un silence s'installe entre Dumbledore et mon professeur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle, curieux de savoir ce qui sera décidé quant à mon avenir proche. Sincèrement, je suis assez partagé entre le désir de voir mes amis pour fêter dignement la fin de la guerre et rester avec Snape pour essayer de construire de bonnes bases sur lesquelles pourrait se développer notre relation. Les mots _relation_ et _Snape_ dans la même phrase me firent néanmoins un effet indescriptible. Entre inquiétude et anticipation.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Harry ? »

Je sursaute à nouveau quand je remarque que Dumbledore et Snape ont écarté les rideaux et ont découvert que j'étais réveillé. Je croise distraitement le regard chaleureux du vieillard mais je suis vite attiré par celui de mon professeur. Un instant plus tard et me voilà plongé dans deux orbes noires, incroyablement profondes. Evidemment le souvenir de la 'morsure' me revient aussitôt à l'esprit et je me sens rougir d'embarras. Le sourcil amusé qu'hausse Snape ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

« Alors, Potter ? »

Cet homme insupportable a l'air de trouver ma gêne hautement comique et je ne peux que lui lancer un regard mauvais auquel il reste bien sûr imperméable. Est-ce que je dois vraiment passer ma vie avec _lui_ ? On va finir par s'entretuer... Ou plutôt je vais finir par le tuer puisque lui en sera incapable. Ça doit d'ailleurs être assez rageant et frustrant pour Snape. J'en serais presque désolé. Presque.

Pour ne pas rougir encore plus, je reporte donc mon attention sur Dumbledore qui me fixe avec un petit sourire. Il m'est pourtant difficile de m'empêcher de replonger dans les yeux noirs, tant ils me fascinent encore. Et comme d'habitude, le vieil homme a l'air de savoir exactement à quoi je pense et ose même me faire un clin d'oeil complice. Fatigué par les deux sorciers, je soupire pour la forme et me souviens qu'ils attendent ma réponse.

« Heu... Vous voulez savoir si je veux voir Ron, Hermione et les Weasley ? »

« Albus proposait aussi une conférence de presse et une apparition au Ministère pour rassurer l'opinion publique. », intervient Snape avec une mauvaise humeur non feinte. Moi-même, je sens une vague de panique me submerger à cette idée. Voir mes amis est une chose, affronter les journalistes et subir un interrogatoire en est une autre. Encore une fois, je me surprends à trembler comme une feuille. Je me trouve plutôt pathétique d'être aussi faible dernièrement.

J'entends vaguement Snape grogner et mon corps tout entier est parfaitement conscient qu'il se rapproche de moi. C'est une drôle de sensation qui m'était étrangère jusqu'ici. Un mélange de confiance, de soulagement et de nervosité. En tout cas, dès que je sens ses doigts se poser sur ma nuque avec délicatesse, mes épaules se décontractent et la panique s'efface quelque peu. Finalement, je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps à ma réponse. C'est si clair maintenant.

« Je préférerais attendre encore un peu si possible... »

Je sens la main sur ma nuque accentuer sa pression comme pour me rassurer. Ou m'encourager, c'est difficile à dire. En tout cas, je me retrouve bientôt à lever la tête pour adresser un léger sourire à mon professeur. Celui-ci m'ignore totalement et continue à fixer son supérieur qui a l'air enchanté par la scène. Si ses doigts n'avaient pas commencé à caresser la peau de mon cou, ç'aurait pu être vexant. Mais là, _là_, j'ai bien peur que mon attention soit orientée ailleurs que sur la conversation qui se poursuit sans moi.

« Vous avez entendu, Albus, il n'est pas prêt. Il veut attendre. Et je pense que c'est le minimum qu'on puisse lui accorder, non ? »

« Très bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez tous les deux, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Mais la situation ne peut pas durer éternellement. Je vais convaincre le Ministère et les journalistes qu'Harry va bien mais a besoin de repos. Pour nos jeunes amis et les Weasley, je trouverai bien quelque chose pour qu'ils ne viennent pas forcer les portes de l'infirmerie... »

« Ce sont des gryffondors, utilisez la corde sensible. »

Un léger rire venant de Dumbledore me réveille quelque peu et je le fixe d'un air troublé qui semble beaucoup l'amuser. Pour une fois, je n'en ai que faire, mes neurones sont trop concentrés sur ces doigts admirables auxquels je sens que je vais rapidement m'habituer. D'ailleurs, je ferme bien vite les yeux et m'appuie sans m'en rendre contre la hanche de Snape debout près de moi.

« Bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser. Repose toi bien Harry. Vous aussi Severus, vous avez mauvaise mine. »

Sur ce, Dumbledore s'éloigne et sort de l'infirmerie. Moi, je suis léthargique et je m'appuie de plus en plus contre mon professeur sans qu'il ne cherche à me repousser. La torpeur fait cependant place à une soudaine inquiétude quand les derniers mots du directeur atteignent enfin ce qui me reste de cerveau. Mauvaise mine ? Snape ?

Les yeux écarquillés, je fais un bond dans le lit, m'écarte de l'homme et m'accroche brusquement à sa chemise. Je sens vaguement que sa main a interrompu son massage sous la surprise mais je ne m'y attarde pas et le fixe avec attention. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air fatigué. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'étonne, il n'a pas dû dormir beaucoup depuis mon arrivée à l'infirmerie.

« Vous devez dormir ! »

Je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable un jour de donner un ordre à cet homme entre tous, et de m'en sortir vivant, mais je suis bien décidé à ce qu'il m'obéisse. En fait, je ne prends pas grand risque puisqu'il ne peut pas me faire de mal... Lui se contente de me fixer avec incrédulité.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« J'ai dit que vous deviez dormir. »

Comme il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'écouter, je me concentre sur son air épuisé, sa peau trop pâle, ses cernes et ses traits tirés par la fatigue. Une nouvelle vague d'inquiétude me balaie et je le vois grimacer puis me jeter un regard mauvais.

« Ca, c'était très mesquin, Mr Potter. »

« Mais ça marche. »

Je lui souris et je me sens étrangement bien quand il grogne d'amusement en levant les yeux aux plafond. C'est drôle mais nous qui avions des relations plutôt tendues jusqu'ici, nous voilà suffisament à l'aise et en confiance pour pouvoir communiquer normalement. J'avoue que ça me rassure, j'avais un peu peur qu'on soit sur les nerfs en présence de l'autre. Peut-être est-ce le lien, peut-être est-ce simplement parce que la guerre est finie, que nos dettes sont payées et que notre animosité n'a plus de sens. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me sens bien.

« Il est hors de question que je vous laisse tout seul ici. Et vous ne pouvez pas quitter l'infirmerie tant que vous n'avez pas complètement récupéré. »

« Alors dormez ici. »

Il hausse un sourcil sarcastique et son regard se pose directement sur mon lit, puis sur moi d'un air indiscutablement suggestif. Je rougis. Il ricane. Je le hais.

« Essayeriez-vous de me séduire, Potter ? »

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il insiste...

« Il y a d'autres lits, _professeur_... »

« Aussi confortables que le votre ? J'en doute. »

« Et bien il y a de la place pour deux si on se sert un peu, rien ne vous empêche de m'y rejoindre ! »

C'était censé être de la pure provocation, pas une invitation à se glisser sous les draps avec moi. Et il le sait. Mais il a une façon de me regarder si... _Intense_... J'en frissonne. Avec un soupir, il passe une main dans ses cheveux gras puis replonge ses yeux noirs dans les miens. Avais-je déjà mentionné combien j'aime ce regard ?

« Vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous demandez, Potter. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je ne suis pas un homme _gentil. _»

Merci de me le rappeler, comme si je pouvais oublier. Mais présentement, j'avoue que ça m'est égal. C'est comme si tout notre passé tumultueux faisait partie d'une autre vie et que ça n'avait plus aucune importance. Parce qu'il n'y a plus que lui. Lui et moi.

Il me regarde encore, semble hésiter mais finit par se retourner pour se diriger vers le lit voisin au mien. Il retire sa robe noire sur le chemin, ne gardant qu'une chemise et un pantalon de la même couleur. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en sentir une pointe de regret. Pas que je tenais tant à ce qu'il dorme avec moi mais... Je ne sais pas.

Le voilà qui s'arrête avant d'atteindre les rideaux. Il a dû sentir ma déception. Je retiens mon souffle, pas vraiment sûr de vouloir qu'il revienne ou non. Toutes ces incertitudes et les émotions créées par ce maudit lien commencent à être fatigantes à la longue. Je ressens même la douleur de mes brûlures se réveiller. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, Snape est de retour près de moi et me tend une nouvelle fiole de potion sans un mot. Je me demande s'il va en profiter pour rester. Mon coeur s'emballe à cette idée et je bois le remède en tremblant. J'ai à peine le temps de me renfoncer dans l'oreiller que je sens le sommeil s'emparer de moi.

Juste avant de m'endormir, je sens un poids près de moi sur le lit et deux bras puissants viennent m'envelopper en veillant à ne pas me faire mal. C'est tout simplement parfait.

- - -

Je me réveille. Encore. Mais cette fois, il y a quelque chose de radicalement différent. Une sensation de complétude comme je n'en avais jamais ressenti. Je sais parfaitement pourquoi, je sens la chaleur de son corps et l'étreinte de ses bras, c'est la présence de Snape qui me fait cet effet là. Mais ça me réconforte plus qu'autre chose. Si seulement on pouvait rester ainsi toute une éternité...

Je soupire. Il a du sentir que je m'étais réveillé parce qu'il resserre ses bras pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui. Ce que je fais sans rechigner. Son souffle caresse ma nuque, ses doigts ont emprisonné une de mes mains et la parcourent avec volupté. Il n'y a rien de sexuel mais tout me paraît incroyablement érotique. Cette fois, ce n'est sûrement pas le lien, ce doit simplement être mes hormones. Après tout, j'ai _17 ans_...

Il embrasse ma nuque et je ronronne presque de contentement. Je ne pense toujours pas être prêt à devenir son amant mais en tout cas, c'est sur la bonne voie. L'idée est de plus en plus plaisante. En plus, le voilà qui sourit. Je ne peux pas le voir mais je le sens. Et j'ai l'incontrôlable besoin d'observer ce rare phénomène.

Toujours serré dans les bras de mon professeur, je me retourne et me retrouve happé par deux lacs noirs qui brillent d'une lueur inhabituelle. Je ne sais pas la reconnaître mais j'espère secrètement que c'est du désir. Ou de l'affection. Peu importe du moment que c'est positif et que ça me concerne. Malheureusement je n'ai pas été assez rapide et il n'y a plus de sourire sur ses lèvres pâles. Mais il a l'air moins fatigué.

« Vous avez dormi. »

« Remarquable déduction, Mr Potter. »

Là où il y avait autrefois du venin, le ton est aujourd'hui plus taquin, presque amical. Presque. Mais moi ça me convient parfaitement et je me surprends à lui sourire. Tout est si facile que c'en est déconcertant. J'espère juste qu'il ne va pas trouver une excuse pour se lever et s'éloigner de moi. Comme pour m'en assurer, je niche mon visage dans son cou et je suis ravi de sentir une de ses mains se poser à la base de ma nuque pour reprendre les attentions de la veille.

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être devenu son animal de compagnie ?

« Bien dormi ? »

« C'était... tolérable. »

Pour Snape, ça équivaut à un oui. Enfin je pense.

« Moi j'ai très bien dormi, si ça vous intéresse. »

Il grogne et je sens sa gorge vibrer contre mon visage. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais ça m'amuse. Je veux qu'il recommence.

« Vous êtes encore mieux qu'une bouillotte. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi. »

« J'avais toujours pensé que les vampires avaient le sang froid. »

« Une des nombreuses fausses présomptions sur nous. »

« Oh, et est-ce que vou - »

« _Potter._ Serait-ce trop vous demander de vous taire ? »

Sa voix ressemble au grondement d'un prédateur et je souris en ressentant de nouvelles vibrations. J'ai réussi, cet homme est trop prévisible.

« Faites-moi donc taire vous-même, Monsieur. »

Vive le cliché. D'ailleurs c'est sorti tout seul avant que je n'en réalise tout à fait la portée. Un silence plutôt pesant s'installe entre nous et le corps de l'homme s'est totalement crispé. Merde, j'ai tout gâché avec mes remarques d'adolescent dirigé par ses hormones... Je me baffe mentalement et m'apprête à m'excuser quand il recule soudain son visage pour pouvoir me regarder.

Encore une fois son regard est tellement perçant que ça me coupe littéralement le souffle. Je suis incapable de dire si cet échange visuel ne dure que quelques secondes ou une éternité mais c'est comme si le temps s'est subitement arrêté. Puis il semble prendre une décision et referme l'espace entre nous. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes et je suis aussitôt parcouru par une sorte de courant électrique.

Je frissonne et il me serre encore plus contre lui, accentuant en même temps notre baiser. C'est chaste. Doux et un peu incertain. Loin de la férocité et du comportement dominateur qu'il avait en buvant mon sang mais tout aussi parfait. Il appuie encore d'avantage et ses lèvres recouvrent totalement les miennes. Sa main posée sur ma nuque glisse dans mes cheveux, l'autre accentue la pression sur ma taille et je le laisse docilement approfondir le baiser.

Dès que nos langues entrent en action, ça devient plus passionné et je me laisse littéralement emporté par le tourbillon de sensations. C'est très loin de ce que j'ai ressenti avec les rares baisers que j'ai pu échanger auparavant. Parce que c'est empli d'une sorte d'émotion difficilement contenue, parce qu'il est doué et peut-être aussi parce que c'est un homme, qui sait. En tout cas, je me sens vraiment inexpérimenté et je fais ce que je peux pour lui rendre ses attentions. Ce qu'il semble tout à fait apprécier, si j'en juge par le grondement qui s'échappe de sa gorge. A moins que ce soit mes gémissements... Peu importe.

Trop tôt à mon goût, il s'écarte et pose son front contre le mien. Etrangement, c'est ce geste plus que le baiser qui me paraît le plus intime.

« Je m'attendais à plus de prudence ou de dégoût de votre part. »

« Déçu ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Peut-être ? »

« Vous torturer a toujours été un de mes petits plaisirs. »

« J'avais remarqué. Sadique. »

« Merci, vous me flattez. »

Je rigole et j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir qu'il sourit. Dommage qu'il soit trop près de moi pour que je vérifie si ça lui va bien...

« De toute façon, vous ne pouvez plus me torturer. »

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne vous trompiez, Potter. Certes je ne peux plus vous faire de mal mais rien ne m'empêchera de vous ennuyer au possible. »

Ce type est vraiment vexant et il faut toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot. Alors je ne réponds rien et il doit sentir que je boude parce qu'il se met à ricaner puis à m'embrasser. J'ai bien peur de ne pas être capable de le repousser. Il est comme un aimant, il est plus facile de l'approcher que de s'en éloigner. En tout cas, depuis qu'il m'a fait son calice.

« Je pense qu'après ça, vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. », je finis par ajouter d'une voix quelque peu essoufflée après cette deuxième série d'embrassades.

« J'imagine que je dois malheureusement vous laisser utiliser mon prénom, dans ce cas. En dehors des cours, bien sûr. »

Les cours... C'est vrai que ce sont les vacances d'été et que d'ici deux semaines, je devrai commencer ma 7ème année à Poudlard. Ces derniers jours ont été tellement surréalistes que j'avais presque oublié qu'il existait un monde à l'extérieur de cette infirmerie. D'abord la visite de Dumbledore, maintenant ça, il semblerait que le temps commence à nous rattraper. Je me demande comment ça va se passer. La rentrée, mes amis, moi... Snape et moi...

Il se recale dans le lit de manière à ce que je puisse me nicher contre lui et il m'enveloppe à nouveau de ses bras. Je suis donc maintenant allongé à ses côtés, une de mes mains posée sur son coeur qui ne bat plus et mon visage enfoui dans son cou. Je crois que ça va être ma place préférée à partir de maintenant. J'ai encore l'impression d'être protégé, caché dans un cocon de douceur, et c'est vraiment agréable.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? »

« Vous vivrez avec moi. »

Bien, je ne me voyais pas retourner dormir dans la tour de Gryffondor maintenant que j'avais goûté à _ça_. Même si je sens que ça va être bizarre au début de cohabiter avec cet homme.

« Vous croyez que vous survivrez à ma présence dans vos appartements ? »

« Je prendrai sur moi. »

Le salaud. Il aurait pu me dire un truc du genre 'Je pense surtout que je ne tiendrais pas en vous sachant là haut loin de moi' mais non, il fallait qu'il réponde un truc mesquin. Je lui mordille la clavicule pour la forme et il se venge en me donnant un coup sur la tête. Et moi qui croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas me frapper... Vive la déception.

« Arrêtez de bouder, Potter. »

« Harry, on avait dit Harry. »

« Quand vous vous comportez comme un sale môme, vous méritez le Potter. »

« ... »

« Voilà qui est mieux. _Harry _»

S'il n'avait pas prononcé mon prénom avec autant d'ironie, j'aurais sûrement apprécié. Mais il ne faut pas trop lui en demander, il reste toujours _Snape_ après tout. Snape est un salaud. Severus aussi remarquez, mais c'est un salaud possessif, tendre et protecteur. Donc supportable. Mais Snape par contre, c'est un salaud sadique et mesquin, serpentard et vexant. Donc invivable. J'espère sincèrement que j'aurai le droit à d'avantage de Severus que de Snape. Mais je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'il reste Snape pour les autres. J'aime l'idée d'être privilégié. Ça me donne la sensation d'être spécial. Spécial pour lui.

Je me giffle intérieurement en me rendant compte combien ça sonne fleur bleue tout ça. Puis je relativise en me disant que j'ai tout de même le droit d'être un peu sentimental de temps en temps. Je préfère ça à être totalement malheureux à l'idée de passer ma vie avec Snape. Enfin, Severus.

- - -

Mme Pomfresh est revenue. Je n'ai pas tout à fait saisi l'échange entre Snape et elle mais le peu que j'ai entendu n'a fait que confirmer mes soupçons. Elle avait l'air de lui en vouloir de l'avoir plus ou moins jetée de sa propre infirmerie...

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle lui a vite pardonné en me découvrant réveillé et à peu près en forme. Sans perdre de temps, elle m'a examiné sous tous les angles et quand elle a été suffisament rassurée pour arrêter, elle s'est littéralement jetée sur moi pour me serrer dans ses bras. Je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir la tête de Snape à ce moment là et ça me fait sourire. Je comprends mieux l'expression 'livide de rage' maintenant.

Heureusement, il s'est contrôlé et ne l'a pas aggressée. C'est un soulagement, je ne me voyais pas essayer de les séparer. Et maintenant, l'infirmière est partie s'occuper de je ne sais quoi en demandant à mon professeur de me retirer les bandages. D'après elle, je suis encore faible mais mon corps est rétabli.

Alors j'observe les doigts de Snape retirer les bandes une à une. C'est fou, je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point cet homme a de belles mains. Grandes et fines, puissantes, légèrement rèches sur ma peau plus douce, terriblement douées, tout simplement parfaites. J'imagine que c'est nécessaire d'avoir de telles mains pour être un bon Maître de Potions. En tout cas moi, ça me fascine.

Il commence par mes bras et c'est avec une certaine inquiétude que je vérifie qu'il ne reste aucune marque. La peau est encore rouge et un peu irritée mais je ne vois pas de cicatrice. Je soupire de soulagement.

« Il faudra appliquer un beaume de soin sur toutes les brûlures pendant quelques jours, jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent totalement. »

Je suis tenté de lui demander s'il s'en chargera lui-même et vu le regard suggestif qu'il me lance, il y a pensé lui aussi. Je rougis et ça l'amuse. En retirant la dernière bande à mon poignet, ses doigts s'attardent et caressent sensuellement ma paume. Je frémis. Son regard se fait plus intense. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Je crois que s'il n'y avait pas une infirmière à quelques mètres de nous...

Je le vois prendre une profonde inspiration et il retourne à sa tâche avec plus de concentration qu'auparavant. Ce qui est rassurant, c'est que je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir l'attraction du lien. Parfois je me demande même si je ne suis pas réellement attiré par cet homme et si notre situation n'a pas fait qu'accélérer les choses. Bien sûr, nous ne le saurons jamais et ça ne fait pas grande différence. Que ce soit à cause du lien ou non, c'est définitif et bien réel.

Il est passé à mon torse. Mes tétons sont durs quand il les frôle. Il déglutit mais continue silencieusement à m'enlever les bandages. Il semblerait que j'ai totalement accepté l'idée de devenir son amant, ça a été plutôt rapide. Cinq jours. Ça me surprend. Mais ça me rassure aussi, je serai prêt et consentant le moment venu.

Me voilà désormais torse nu et je sens son regard parcourir ma peau sans la moindre gêne. C'est excitant. Trop excitant. Je ne peux pas le laisser s'occuper de mes jambes, je risquerais la combustion spontanée tant je suis écarlate...

« Je crois que je vais demander à Poppy de s'occuper du reste. »

Je lui souris avec reconnaissance. Encore une fois, il a ressenti mon trouble et n'en profite pas. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi... gentil n'est pas le mot... attentionné, plutôt. Oui, Snape est attentionné avec moi. Remarquez, je ne le connaissais qu'en tant qu'espion mangemort et professeur. Les gens sont différents dans l'intimité. Ou peut-être que c'est simplement à cause du lien. Peu importe.

L'infirmière revient et m'adresse un grand sourire. Elle doit savoir que je suis le calice de Snape mais ne me fait aucun commentaire et s'occupe simplement de moi. C'est moins agréable qu'avec mon professeur mais elle ne me fait pas mal et a déjà presque terminé. Au moins, je ne risque pas d'érection quand elle frôle ma peau...

Je suis désormais presque nu, un simple drap recouvre mes hanches pour m'épargner aux regards concupiscents de Snape. J'ai les yeux fixés sur ma cheville où il reste la dernière bande, je ne le vois pas. Pourtant je sais qu'il me regarde. Je sens ses yeux caresser chaque partie de mon corps et j'en ai la chair de poule. Si seulement Pomfresh se dépêchait que je puisse me rhabiller... Ou sauter sur mon professeur, j'hésite encore.

J'entends une voix rauque s'éclaircir la gorge et je tourne aussitôt la tête pour fixer Snape qui a l'air un peu tendu. Il me faut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il doit sentir chacune de mes émotions et donc n'a pas pu manquer la part de désir. Il ne me reste pas assez de sang dans le corps pour rougir d'avantage mais je n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux. Je ne sais pas combien de temps la frustration et la tension sexuelle entre nous va encore durer. Je me demande qui va craquer en premier...

« Bien, c'est fini. J'avais oublié à quel point les calices pouvaient guérir vite, vous avez eu de la chance Mr Potter. »

La voix de Mme Pomfresh me réveille et je me tourne vers elle en sursautant. Ça a l'air de l'amuser mais encore une fois, elle ne fait aucune remarque déplacée. J'aime bien cette femme. Elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux avec affection et je souris quand elle s'approche de Snape avec un air sarcastique parce qu'il la fusille du regard.

« Il est tout à vous Severus, vous pouvez l'emmener. N'oubliez pas le beaume, deux fois par jour pendant six jours, et s'il montre le moindre signe de régression, n'hésitez pas à me le ramener. »

Sur ce, elle disparaît derrière le rideau et nous laisse seul à seul. Je me sens incroyablement gêné et évite soigneusement le regard sombre. Heureusement, je l'entends bientôt soupirer et sa voix brise le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre nous.

« Je vous laisse vous habiller, prévenez moi quand vous serez prêt. »

Il sort avant que je n'ai le temps de répondre et je reste un instant à me demander avec quoi je suis censé m'habiller. Mes vêtements étaient en piteux état après l'attaque et ont été jetés. D'ailleurs Snape m'a expliqué que mes lunettes avaient été cassées et que c'était Dumbledore qui s'en était procuré des neuves pour moi. Par contre, il n'a pas parlé de nouveaux vêtements...

« Sur ma chaise au pied de votre lit, Harry ! », je l'entends soudain me crier.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, j'abandonne le drap qui servait à me couvrir et me lève avec précaution. Mes jambes sont un peu cotonneuses mais si je me tiens au lit, j'arrive à tenir debout. Plus lentement que je ne l'aurai voulu, j'atteinds les habits qu'on m'avait préparé et il me faut bien cinq bonnes minutes pour tout enfiler.

« Ca y est. »

« Pas trop tôt. »

Il marmonne quelque chose d'autre que je ne parviens à comprendre et revient de mon côté du rideau. Ses yeux s'attardent à peine sur ma silhouette et ma tenue plutôt classique – jean, chemise blanche, gilet et baskets – et remontent directement aux miens. Encore une fois, je me sens hypnotisé par ce regard.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez marcher ? »

« Heu... Je crois mais pas tout seul... »

J'espère que je vais bientôt reprendre des forces parce que j'en ai marre d'être aussi faible. Bien sûr, se reposer sur Snape est agréable, être protégé et chouchouté aussi mais je reste un gryffondor. Je n'aime pas être vulnérable.

Sans un mot, il enroule ma taille d'un bras et me laisse m'accrocher à lui pour pouvoir avancer. Je suis assez rassuré qu'il n'ait pas décidé de me porter, ma fierté en aurait pris un sacré coup. Mais marcher ainsi serré contre lui me plaît assez, c'est plutôt intime et je sens tout son corps évoluer contre le mien. J'aime ça.

On sort de l'infirmerie sans un mot et tout le trajet jusqu'à ses appartements se fait dans le silence. Je suis à la fois nerveux et détendu. Lui reste toujours aussi inexpressif, impossible de savoir ce qu'il ressent. Nous atteignons enfin une porte dans les cachots devant laquelle il s'arrête et moi je suis à bout de forces. Je me tiens plus que jamais à la taille de mon professeur et il resserre légèrement son étreinte.

Le passage s'ouvre après qu'il ait murmuré des mots que je n'ai pas saisi et il me conduit jusqu'à un canapé où je m'affale, épuisé. Je prends pourtant le temps d'examiner la pièce. Une cheminée, un canapé, deux fauteuils, un bureau, des étagères recouvertes de livres à chaque mur, deux portes et une fenêtre. Rien de lugubre mais rien de très chaleureux non plus. Ça lui va bien.

« Albus a envoyé Lupin récupérer certaines de vos affaires chez les Dursley, il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Snape n'a pas l'air ravi à l'idée de voir Remus débarquer ici mais moi je le suis. Je le regarde poser la note de Dumbledore sur son bureau puis farfouiller dans différents papiers en me demandant s'il fera un effort pour être cordial avec le dernier maraudeur ou non. Je sais que j'ai dit que j'aimais l'idée qu'il reste infect avec tout le monde sauf avec moi, mais je réalise maintenant que ce n'était qu'une réflexion puérile. Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il sympathise avec les gens qui me sont chers mais s'il pouvait au moins faire un effort et ne pas les insulter...

« J'ai besoin d'une douche. », je finis par dire au bout de quelques minutes de silence. Les sorts de propreté qu'il m'a jeté tous les jours étaient efficaces mais j'ai vraiment envie de sentir mes muscles se relaxer sous le jet d'eau...

« Mauvaise idée, vous avez la peau trop fragile pour une douche. »

Il me répond sans relever les yeux d'un parchemin et ne voit pas ma moue déçue. Par contre, il doit sentir ma contrariété puisqu'il soupire et ajoute toujours sans me regarder :

« Vous pouvez prendre un bain, si vous voulez. »

Un sourire s'épanouit sur mes lèvres sans même que je ne m'en rende compte et j'essaie bien vite de me lever pour trouver la salle de bain. Malheureusement le trajet jusqu'aux appartements de Snape m'a complètement vidé et je manque de tomber. Comme d'habitude, l'homme est déjà à mes côtés pour me soutenir.

« Vous êtes désespérant, Potter. À croire que vous aimez me voir accourir toutes les deux minutes. »

Je m'entends honteusement glousser et je m'accroche au bras que me tend mon professeur. Son pas est lent pour que je puisse le suivre et je m'étonne de la facilité que nous avons à intéragir. Peut-être a-t-il raison, j'aime le savoir toujours prêt à venir à mon secours à la moindre alerte. J'ai bien peur que je vais m'y habituer très vite. Trop vite.

Il me conduit à une des deux portes que j'avais aperçues à mon arrivée et je découvre une salle de bain tout à fait à mon goût. La baignoire est immense et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est assez grande pour deux. Evidemment, je ne dis rien, je ne pense pas être prêt à partager un bain avec Snape. Peut-être plus tard mais pas maintenant.

Il ouvre les robinets et fouille dans l'armoire au dessus du lavabo pour en retirer une fiole emplie d'un liquide que je ne connais pas. Sans même chercher à m'expliquer – j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me prend pour un môme ou un objet décoratif quand il fait ça – il la verse dans l'eau recouverte d'une bonne couche de mousse. Puis il sort de la pièce et m'abandonne là – accroché au rebord de la baignoire pour tenir debout – après m'avoir lancé un regard si intense qu'il me fait rougir une fois de plus.

- - -

C'est si agréable... J'ai jusqu'ici eu très peu d'occasions de prendre un bain et je compte bien en profiter. Je suis allongé dans l'eau tiède – je préfère quand c'est plus chaud mais mes brûlures auraient peu apprécié l'idée – depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant. Les yeux fermés. Détendu. Si bien.

Quand je passe une main sur mon ventre je sens la peau de mes doigts toute frippée et je comprends qu'il est temps que je sorte. Je suis même étonné que Snape ne soit pas venu vérifier que je ne m'étais pas noyé dans le bain... Quoique, il l'aurait sûrement senti. Et peut-être qu'il savoure ce court instant de solitude. Merlin sait comme cet homme est mysanthrope, il doit vraiment rager à l'idée d'être obligé de me supporter jusqu'à sa mort.

Une bouffée d'angoisse m'envahit à cette réflexion. Lui peut sentir quand je ne vais pas bien mais moi non... Avec sa faculté à toujours cacher ce qu'il ressent, comment vais-je savoir s'il veut être seul, s'il est énervé, s'il est triste ou blessé ? Je ne vais être qu'un poids pour lui... Un fardeau... Maintenant que j'ai tué Voldemort, je ne sers plus à rien après tout. Il aurait dû me laisser mourir.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre brusquement et je vois Snape littéralement fondre sur moi. Je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe qu'il me serre contre lui, penché au dessus de la baignoire. Ses vêtements vont être trempés maintenant... Et moi... Moi, je suis nu...

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? », gronde-t-il d'une voix... Inquiète ?

Ne sachant pas trop de quoi il parle, je ne réponds pas et ferme simplement les yeux pour savourer l'étreinte. Mes bras se glissent sur ses épaules et je le serre le plus fort possible contre moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai soudain envie de pleurer. Alors je cache mon visage dans son cou, oubliant que mes cheveux sont trempés et vont sûrement dégouliner sur sa robe.

Puis je me souviens, j'étais en train d'angoisser pour rien. Ça me semble stupide maintenant, j'imagine que c'est juste la retombée du stress qui m'a fait m'inquiéter. Mais tout de même, je persiste à penser que je ne veux pas qu'il me considère comme un boulet.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure à mon oreille et j'hoche silencieusement la tête, toujours câlée dans son cou. J'imagine que je devrais lui dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur maintenant mais je n'ose pas briser l'instant. Après tout, d'une certaine façon je ne suis qu'un objet sexuel, une réserve de sang et une possession pour le vampire. Je ne pense pas que Snape me voit vraiment ainsi, je pense qu'il me respecte un peu plus que ça et il a l'air sincèrement inquiet pour moi. Il est même tendre parfois. Comme là.

Alors je soupire et repousse cette pensée au plus profond de mon esprit. Inutile qu'on aborde ce sujet, ce serait gênant. Et je trouverai un moyen de me faire réellement apprécier pour ce que je suis. Je n'ai jamais eu une terrible estime de moi-même mais je suis têtu quand je veux.

« Ca va, désolé de vous avoir encore fait rappliquer. »

Il se dégage légèrement pour m'embrasser sur le front mais ne répond rien. Je ne sais pas trop comment interprêter tout ça. Je crois qu'il veut se relever mais je reste fermement accroché à lui. En cet instant, je suis terriblement dépendant de lui, j'ai l'impression que si je le lâche maintenant, il va s'éloigner trop loin de moi. Hors de portée. Une nouvelle vague d'angoisse m'envahit et une main apaisante se glisse aussitôt dans mes cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de vous... », chuchote-t-il en me caressant la nuque. Je me détends et souris imperceptiblement.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez. »

Il ricane et se lève en m'emportant avec lui. La tension est retombée. Je suis dans ses bras, une de ses mains au bas de mon dos et l'autre dans mes cheveux et moi complètement collé à son corps. Je suis tellement apaisé que je ne me retrouve même pas avec une érection à ce contact. Je suis en fait limite somnolant.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe autour de moi à part que la main qui était occupée à taquiner ma nuque a disparu. J'entends la voix de Snape et je frémis de manière incontrôlable, ce qui a l'air d'être devenu une réaction automatique.

Mon corps est soudain complètement sec, il a du me lancer un sort, et un peignoir recouvre bientôt mes épaules. Je l'aide vaguement à glisser mes bras dans les manches – ce qui n'est pas évident puisque je suis toujours collé à lui – et soupire en fermant les yeux avec confiance, quand il me prend dans ses bras et me soulève.

« Un problème ? », une voix douce nous accueille à la sortie de la salle de bain.

« Rien qui ne te concerne, Lupin. »

Le ton froid de l'homme me réveille suffisament pour que je rouvre les yeux et les pose sur Remus avec un sourire. Il me répond aussitôt d'un des siens, toujours aussi doux et apaisants.

« Salut Remus. », je marmonne la tête posée sur la clavicule de Snape.

« Bonjour Harry, je suis venu t'apporter quelques affaires. »

Les bras se ressèrent imperceptiblement autour de moi mais je suis trop fatigué pour en prendre conscience. Personnellement, je suis content de voir l'ancien maraudeur. Même si ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde dans la pièce.

« Merci. Ça n'a pas l'air de t'étonner de me voir ici... »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Je sais qu'il sera le dernier à juger Snape en ce qui concerne sa condition mais il est la dernière personne que je considère comme ma famille et j'ai besoin de sa bénédiction. Sans compter les Weasley bien sûr, mais c'est un peu différent.

« Le professeur Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué. Et Severus et moi avons eu une petite discussion pendant que tu prenais ton bain. »

« ... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tout ce qui compte pour moi c'est que toi, tu ne sois pas malheureux. Et j'avoue être rassuré de te savoir bien vivant, maintenant que tout est fini. »

« Merci Remus. »

Je ressens soudain un profond amour – purement familial, je vous rassure – pour cet homme et sa compréhension. J'avais besoin d'entendre ça avant de vraiment pouvoir m'abandonner à Snape, je crois. Je lui souris. Et cette fois, je sens très bien les mains de mon professeur se crisper contre le peignoir.

« Je suis désolé Moony mais je suis fatigué. On parlera plus tard. »

Il comprend sûrement pourquoi tant de hâte, puisqu'il adresse un sourire indiscutablement maraudeur à Snape qui est plus tendu que jamais. J'avais souvent vu Sirius en faire mais c'est la première fois pour Remus. Je suis heureux de le voir comme ça.

« Bien sûr Harry, repose toi bien. Toi aussi Severus, n'en fais pas trop. »

Je rigole en entendant ce dernier lui adresser un renifflement sarcastique et souris une dernière fois au lycantrope qui nous quitte avec un clin d'oeil complice.

« Quand je pense que je vais devoir le supporter pour vous... », constate amèrement Snape une fois que Remus s'est éclipsé.

« Et moi je dois bien vous supporter, vous... »

Il ricane. Je souris. Puis je me blottis encore un peu plus dans ses bras, légèrement surpris qu'il ne soit toujours pas fatigué de me porter. Ça a du bon d'être un vampire.

« Faites attention à ce vous dîtes, Mr Potter. »

« Bien sûr, Professeur. »

Sur ce, je sens mon esprit s'embrouiller et le sommeil m'envahir. Je note distraitement qu'on change de pièce et qu'on me dépose sur quelque chose de mou et confortable. Des mains délicates me débarassent alors du peignoir, m'appliquent une sorte de crème un peu partout pour enfin me recouvrir d'un drap.

Puis un corps aussi nu que le mien me rejoint et se colle contre mon dos en déposant un baiser sur ma nuque. Je me retourne sans trop savoir pourquoi et croise le regard de Severus en souriant. Avant que je ne m'endorme, une dernière réflexion vient hanter mon esprit.

Ses yeux sont rouges.

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Calice malgré moi**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir. De plus, cette histoire contiendra une scène de sexe dans cette partie donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir aussi.

Résumé : Harry aurait dû mourir après avoir porté le coup fatal à Voldemort. Ses blessures étaient bien trop graves. Mais Severus Snape ne pouvait se contenter de le regarder alors qu'il avait le moyen de le sauver. Même si ce ne serait sûrement pas au goût de son jeune élève... (SS-Vampire/HP-Calice)

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Je reste épatée par toutes vos reviews, tous ces messages de soutien, toutes ces petites bulles de bonheur irremplaçables qui font un bien fou quand on a un passage à vide comme j'en ai connu ces derniers mois. Alors merci à tous, du fond du coeur, vous me redonnez à chaque fois le goût d'écrire et de continuer. Merci. Et bonne lecture.

- - -

**Troisième partie**

Mon réveil se fait par étape. Chacun de mes sens semble reprendre vie successivement. J'entends sa respiration qui fait échos à la mienne, je sens ses bras qui me serrent possessivement, l'odeur de sa peau et des draps m'enveloppent tout entier, et si j'en juge par le souffle chaud qui me caresse les lèvres, je vais bientôt pouvoir goûter à un de ses baisers.

Cette dernière pensée a l'effet immédiat de m'arracher totalement du sommeil et j'ouvre les yeux en grand pour me retrouver aussitôt plongé dans deux gouffres écarlates. Le temps s'arrête. Il n'y a pas à dire, qu'ils soient noirs ou rouges, je suis vraiment attiré par ce regard. Intense. Sans fond. Qui ne semble voir que moi.

Il me fixe sans ciller et je retiens ma respiration. Je suis à la fois effrayé et impatient, je suis tenté de me pencher pour refermer l'espace entre nos deux visages mais une partie de moi n'ose pas. Peut-être sent-il mon hésitation car ses traits s'adoucissent, une de ses mains quitte mon dos pour frôler ma joue et j'ai la sensation qu'il me demande l'autorisation. De m'embrasser ou de me mordre ? Difficile à dire puisque ses yeux quittent parfois les miens pour mes lèvres ou ma jugulaire.

Et les secondes recommencent à défiler, il parcourt mon visage de ses doigts comme on le ferait avec un chat pour le rassurer. Pour l'amadouer. Ce n'est pas la première fois depuis la nuit fatidique que j'ai l'impression d'être son animal domestique. Mais ça m'est égal. Seul le plaisir de ces caresses m'importe. Qu'il ne s'arrête surtout pas. Jamais.

Des lèvres, glacées, se posent sur les miennes. Se retirent. Pour revenir. Il dépose un baiser à la commissure, sur la lèvre supérieure, inférieure, le menton, la joue, puis à nouveau la bouche. Qu'il parcourt. Il s'attarde. Tendrement.

C'est la première fois qu'on m'embrasse comme ça. Il est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en la matière mais même un novice comme moi se rend compte qu'il y a quelque chose dans ce baiser. Il me domine. Entièrement. Mais il n'abuse pas de moi. Il va à mon rythme. Il attend que je sois prêt, il y a du partage dans ce baiser. Il y a du respect. Et ça suffit à me convaincre.

Je soupire donc et m'abandonne à lui. Mes lèvres s'ouvrent pour lui offrir l'accès à plus d'intimité, mes bras entourent maladroitement ses épaules et mon corps tout entier fond contre le sien. Je sens confusément qu'il m'attire encore un peu plus contre lui mais c'est très nettement que je me vois réagir au contact de sa peau nue contre la mienne. Je crois que lui aussi s'en est rendu compte car je sens sa bouche s'étirer en ce qui doit être un sourire. Sûrement moqueur.

J'ai tellement honte que je brise aussitôt notre baiser pour cacher mon visage écarlate dans son cou. Et j'ai bien l'intention de ne plus jamais sortir de ce nouveau refuge. Je sais que ma réaction est normale, après tout je n'ai que _17 ans_ et puis il y a ce lien entre nous et puis ce baiser et puis nous sommes nus dans ce lit et... Bref ce qui serait plus étonnant, ce serait que je reste insensible à tout ça. Mais je crois que je serais beaucoup moins gêné s'il montrait lui aussi un peu d'attirance pour moi.

Car oui, lui n'a pas la moindre érection. Ses mains continuent leurs caresses apaisantes et ses lèvres parcourent doucement mon épaule, mais rien ne se passe chez lui... en _dessous_... Peut-être que je ne lui fais tout simplement aucun effet. Il n'a pas choisi de faire de moi son calice par désir sexuel, simplement pour me sauver la vie. Et comment pourrait-il avoir envie de moi, il m'a toujours détesté, je ne suis pas une beauté, je suis trop maigre, trop petit, trop semblable à mon père, trop...

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive Potter, mais si tu continues comme ça, je vais me mettre à pleurer dans deux secondes. Et je te garantis que tu n'as pas envie de voir ça. »

Sa voix est lasse et agacée, il doit en avoir assez de ce calice qui passe son temps à se morfondre. Mais je n'y peux rien, je suis trop confus. Je ne me reconnais même plus moi-même.

« Calme toi, on n'ira pas plus loin si tu ne le veux pas... »

Et il s'écarte doucement de moi, se redresse pour s'asseoir contre les oreillers. Ses yeux rouges sont, pour une fois, détournés des miens. Il refuse de me regarder, il doit être en colère. Pourtant, c'est de sa faute. C'est moi qui devrais lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs, je sens toute mon angoisse se muer en rancoeur contre lui. Avant même de réfléchir, mon regard se pose sur le bas de son ventre que laisse entrapercevoir le drap qui nous recouvre. Comme je l'avais senti, il n'a pas la moindre réaction.

« C'est plutôt vous qui avez l'air de ne pas en avoir envie. »

Je reconnais à peine ma voix tant elle est douloureuse et accusatrice. D'ailleurs, mes yeux ne doivent pas être plus engageants puisqu'il hausse un sourcil surpris dès qu'il les croise. Je vois même ses prunelles rouges suivre le même trajet que les miennes et un éclair de compréhension vient bientôt les traverser.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais mais sûrement pas à ce sourire en coin sarcastique qui se dessine sur ses lèvres. Parce qu'en plus, il se moque de moi ! Je ne peux dire ce qui l'emporte alors, le sentiment de trahison ou le coup de poignard en plein coeur. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que dans quelques secondes, soit je vais fondre en larmes, soit je vais lui hurler dessus...

Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qui s'annonçait à l'horizon. Jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape mon bras et m'attire à lui si énergiquement que je bascule contre son torse la tête la première. Son odeur m'envahit aussitôt, je suis prêt à fondre. Je m'en veux d'être si faible. Mais après tout, le calice n'est qu'un jouet entre les mains du vampire. C'est la première fois que je réalise à quel point. Et quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas la dernière. Après tout, c'est _Snape_. Le plus serpentard des serpentards, leur directeur depuis si longtemps. Severus Snape en personne.

« Les vampires ont besoin de boire le sang de leur partenaire avant tout acte... de cette nature. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là ? Et pourquoi ses dents sont-elles déjà en train de retracer ma jugulaire ? S'il croit que je vais lui pardonner si vite, qu'il suffit qu'il me déconcentre de cette manière pour que je me calme... Et bien il a raison. Peut-être m'en voudrai-je plus tard d'être si soumis à cet homme, si docile. Mais pour l'instant, je suis envoûté par cette langue qui redécouvre ma gorge.

« Détends-toi. »

C'est plus simple à dire qu'à faire. Mon corps est tout prêt à se soumettre, mon coeur l'est déjà mais ma tête reste réfractaire à l'idée. Malheureusement – ou heureusement, je ne suis pas sûr – dès que je sens la pointe de ses canines transpercer la peau fragile de mon cou, toute chance de réflexion me déserte. Je ne suis plus que sensation. Au même rythme qu'il boit mon sang, mes forces et ma colère semblent s'évanouir.

Je suis incapable de dire combien de temps ça a duré avant qu'il ne se détache légèrement pour venir lécher les deux trous béants dans ma peau. Je me demande si c'est une marque d'affection ou un moyen de m'aider à cicatriser. Est-ce que la salive des vampires a un effet curatif ? J'en doute mais peut-être est-ce uniquement le cas sur leur calice.

Tel un pantin sans âme, je le laisse m'installer sur ses genoux et me serrer contre lui. C'est drôle, mon oreille ainsi posée contre sa poitrine, j'ai presque l'impression d'entendre son coeur battre. Une sorte d'euphorie indescriptible et incompréhensible m'envahit et je me mets doucement à rire sans même savoir pourquoi. Je ne lui en veux même plus. Ce n'est pas de sa faute si je ne suis pas désirable. En fait, je suis juste un peu triste. A croire que le lien entre nous me fait avoir des sentiments pour lui. C'est terriblement pathétique.

Au rythme des battements imaginaires que je crois percevoir, je me calme et ferme les yeux pour savourer l'instant. Ce n'est qu'une chaste étreinte mais je me sens bien. Je sens vaguement sa main prendre une des miennes et la porter à son visage pour y déposer un baiser. Un sourire vient alors s'inscrire sur mes lèvres. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas attiré par moi mais il est presque tendre, parfois. Que ce soit par besoin de me protéger ou par réelle affection, c'est déjà ça.

Nos mains redescendent, il a sûrement l'intention de relâcher la mienne. C'est dommage, j'aime savoir ses doigts entrelacés avec les miens. Ca a quelque chose d'intime qui me rassure. Je sens son nez s'enfouir dans mes cheveux et mon coeur se serre à l'idée que ce n'est peut-être qu'un geste banal pour lui. Pas que j'aurais pensé ça de Snape avant, mais je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

La pression de sa main sur la mienne se desserre. Ses doigts glissent contre les miens. Le contact sera bientôt rompu. Je soupire légèrement et... et je pique un fard phénoménal.

« ... »

« Rassuré, Potter ? »

Sincèrement, je ne pense pas que le mot 'rassuré' soit ce qui décrit le mieux mon état d'esprit, là. Certes, il a reposé ma main mais...

« Le sang d'un vampire ne circule qu'après une morsure. »

Il l'a posée sur...

« Alors ce n'est pas parce que tu me laissais indifférent que je n'ai pas réagi. »

Enorme... Excitante... Oh... Mon... Dieu...

« Si tu ne dis rien, je vais prendre ça pour une invitation à continuer. »

Qu'il prenne mon silence comme il veut, de toute façon je suis bien incapable de lui répondre. Confusément, je réalise juste que c'est bien son coeur que j'entends battre contre mon oreille. Mais cette réflexion n'est que fugace et mon cerveau a décidé de passer le relais à son alter-ego, un peu plus bas...

Je décolle ma joue de son torse et le fixe sans rien dire, la bouche entrouverte sous le choc. Il y a de fortes chances pour que mon expression soit ridicule à souhait mais j'ai dépassé le stade de la conscience de soi. Tout ce que j'arrive à penser, c'est que c'est plus gros et plus doux et plus chaud et plus... Bref, que c'est beaucoup plus _tout_ que ce que j'avais imaginé.

Dans un état second, je me sens obligé de vérifier que je suis bien en train de toucher ce que je crois être en train de toucher. Mes yeux retrouvent son entrejambe, tout près de ma cuisse, et je reste fasciné par ses doigts enroulant mon poignet. Ou plutôt par mes doigts enroulés autour de... Une bouffée de quelque chose que je suis incapable de décrire m'envahit et je reserre inconsciemment ma prise. Ce n'est qu'en entendant son grognement que je réalise ce que je suis en train de faire. Rouge comme une tomate, je fais mine d'enlever ma main mais il m'en empêche aussitôt.

« Oh non, tu as choisi de ne rien dire, maintenant tu assumes. »

Sa voix est rauque et apparemment, elle plaît beaucoup à ma propre érection qui se dresse instantanément. Evidemment, il s'en rend compte et un sourire carnassier vient étirer ses lèvres. Qui se posent sur les miennes. Avec force, avec passion. Avec une sorte de frustration et de désespoir que je n'avais jamais ressenti jusqu'ici.

Ma main encore libre vient se glisser dans ses cheveux et l'autre reste bien sagement où elle est. J'étudierai tout ça plus tard, je m'attarderai et découvrirai cette partie de son anatomie de manière plus précise une autre fois. Pour l'instant, je me contente de la sentir vibrer contre ma paume. Le besoin que j'ai d'être possédé est plus fort que mon envie de lui faire plaisir. Je veux qu'il me fasse sien, je veux être son calice dans tous les sens du terme.

Je me redresse pour lui faire face, sans détacher nos langues assoiffées, et me colle tout contre lui. Je me sens me frotter contre ma propre main toujours immobile plus bas. C'est instinctif. C'est frustrant. Je dois faire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Alors je me contente de retirer mon bras entre nos corps et je m'entends gémir de plaisir. C'est tellement meilleur maintenant que nos érections sont collées l'une à l'autre. Il semble d'ailleurs partager cette idée puisqu'un grondement lui échappe et qu'il rompt notre baiser, éssoufflé.

Ses yeux, redevenus noirs, cherchent les miens. Il les trouve sans peine et plonge dedans avec une intensité qui me fait frissonner. Son bassin bouge contre le mien mais je n'y prête qu'une attention distraite. Je ne vois plus que ce regard fascinant, profond, incroyable. Il a une façon de me regarder qui me fait perdre tout sens des réalités.

« Harry... »

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un grognement animal et je tremble. D'excitation. D'anticipation. Je ne ressens plus qu'une peur diffuse pour ce qui va se passer mais elle est vite noyée sous mes hormones en pleine ébullition.

Ma respiration se fait erratique, ses mains glissent dans mon dos. Mon coeur s'emballe, ses doigts entrent en moi. J'étouffe un cri plaintif dans son cou et il m'embrasse délicatement l'épaule. Ses mouvements ne sont pas aussi fluides et calculés qu'à son habitude, il me prépare avec une sorte de frénésie liée au besoin de faire vite. Au besoin d'être en moi. Au besoin de me faire sien. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette interprétation mais c'est ce que je ressens. Peut-être le lien.

De toute façon, je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser. Ses gestes se font plus durs, plus rapides, plus profonds. Il a atteint ses limites et je crois que moi aussi. Je ne suis plus que gémissements, mes ongles sont accrochés dans son dos et ont sûrement laissé leur empreinte dans la chair. Je n'ai même pas conscience de l'avoir griffé, je ne vis plus qu'à travers ses doigts en moi et son sexe contre le mien.

Et soudain plus rien. Il s'est retiré, me laissant une drôle d'impression de vide. Une vague d'angoisse s'apprête à me renverser mais avant qu'elle en ait le temps, il m'attrape par la taille et me fait basculer. Je tombe sur le flanc et lui lance un regard perdu auquel il ne répond pas. Ses yeux ne semblent même pas me voir, je ne les ai jamais vu aussi dilatés. Un instant plus tard, je ne les vois même plus. Il m'a retourné, visage enfoui dans l'oreiller, fesses en l'air. Ç'aurait pu être une position terriblement humiliante si son souffle ne venait pas caresser ma nuque, son bras soutenant ma taille et sa main libre posée sur mon postérieur.

Il se décale et vient se placer derrière moi. Je sens ses cuisses contre les miennes et quelque chose que je refuse d'identifier s'immisce entre mes fesses. Il ne me pénètre pas. Pas encore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend. J'espère que ce n'est pas un '_oui'_ de ma part parce que j'ai perdu ma voix au cours des dernières minutes. Je hurle cependant un _'vas y !'_ désespéré dans ma tête qui semble signifier quelque chose pour lui puisqu'il ricane – ou grogne, c'est difficile à dire vu notre état d'excitation – et se presse aussitôt contre moi.

Il s'enfonce et je gémis dans l'oreiller. Des larmes de douleur roulent sur mes joues et je n'ai même pas conscience qu'il s'est arrêté derrière moi. Ca fait encore plus mal que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer... Même mon deuxième cerveau perd quelque peu de son enthousiasme au cours de la manoeuvre... Ses lèvres se posent dans mon dos comme pour s'excuser mais je ne m'en rends pas compte. Je ne sens que cette douleur lancinante, j'ai l'impression d'être écartelé.

« Désolé »

Son murmure étouffé me parvient difficilement et je ne comprends même pas le sens de ce mot. Néanmoins, je ressens comme une vague de culpabilité qui ne m'appartient pas et c'est par pur réflexe que j'aggripe son bras autour de ma taille. Pour le retenir. Pour qu'il ne m'abandonne pas là en croyant que je lui en veux. Qu'il ne croit pas que c'est sa faute. Je suis bien incapable de le rassurer avec ma voix mais je me force à me détendre. A l'accepter. Pour lui faire comprendre.

« Sûr ? »

Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il entend par là mais j'hoche la tête en tremblant. Peu importe la douleur, du moment qu'il reste en moi. Contre moi. Sur moi. D'ailleurs, j'oublie presque d'avoir mal tant j'ai peur qu'il ne se retire. J'ai l'impression que si nous n'allons pas jusqu'au bout maintenant, il n'osera plus jamais me toucher. Et ça, je refuse. Hors de question.

Alors je relaxe mes muscles. J'essaie d'accepter sa présence, je me force à respirer. Et ça marche. La douleur est toujours là mais j'ai connu pire. Et puis, il y a cette indescriptible sensation de plénitude qui m'envahit. Il la ressent lui aussi. Car il se détend alors derrière moi et me serre en soupirant contre ma nuque. Il ne bouge plus et moi non plus, on reste comme ça un certain temps et personnellement, je trouve ça parfait.

Puis sa main revient frôler mon torse. Elle s'attarde aux endroits stratégiques puis descend inlassablement. Lentement. Je sens l'excitation revenir en moi et je durcis dès que ses doigts viennent s'enrouler autour d'une terre encore inviolée. Si ce qu'il sait faire avec sa langue est incroyable, alors je peux affirmer sans crainte que ce qu'il fait de ses mains est une pure merveille. Mon corps retrouve cette chaleur caractéristique, je suis essoufflé et mon bassin se met en mouvement. Le sien aussi. Ca se fait naturellement. Je gémis. Il grogne. Nous ne faisons plus qu'un.

Le rythme devient vite erratique, frénétique, presque animal. Il me mord la base de la nuque avec hargne, comme s'il voulait déposer sa marque sur moi, pour prouver qui domine l'autre. Ca a quelque chose de terriblement érotique, excitant, et je m'y soumets volontiers. J'imagine que c'est dans la nature du vampire, il n'y a d'ailleurs plus rien de tendre ou de doux dans ses coups de rein, dans cette manière de me posséder. C'est limite violent.

Je serais presque porté à croire qu'il ne pense plus qu'à son plaisir. Mais sa main qui n'a pas quitté mon érection et qui veille à m'apporter autant de plaisir qu'à lui me prouve le contraire. Les gémissements ont été délaissés depuis longtemps. Ce ne sont plus que des cris qui s'échappent de ma gorge et je suis bien incapable de les étouffer. Lui ne crie pas, il grogne, il râle, il accélère encore.

Et vient le mouvement de trop. Ma prostate malmenée déclare défaite après une longue ascension vers l'abîme et je me tends comme jamais. Je n'ai même plus la force de hurler et me laisse emporter dans la jouissance avec un glapissement un peu pitoyable. Que je n'entends même pas tant je suis loin de la réalité. Quand je reviens à moi, c'est pour mieux sombrer. Dans l'inconscience.

- - -

Je me suis déjà masturbé. Rarement mais ça m'est arrivé comme tout adolescent digne de ce nom. Néanmoins, je n'y ai jamais trouvé ce que je recherchais et ça m'a toujours laissé un goût d'inachevé. Il est donc inutile de préciser combien j'ai apprécié ce premier _véritable_ orgasme.

Un mot pour le définir ? Dévastateur.

D'ailleurs, j'ai mal partout. Pas seulement à l'arrière-train, mon corps tout entier n'est que douleur. Heureusement, ça ne me fait pas plus mal que de simples courbatures, quelques irritations en plus. C'est juste très désagréable. Ce qui me semble vraiment peu important pour l'instant, trop heureux que je suis dans la délicate étreinte de mon nouvel amant.

J'ai un peu honte d'être tombé dans les vapes après notre première séance sous la couette. J'imagine – et j'espère – que ça s'explique par la perte de sang à laquelle je finirai bien par m'habituer et à mon état de santé initial. Après tout, mon petit combat avec Voldemort ne date que de quelques jours. Et Mme Pomfresh nous avait prévenu que j'étais encore faible. En fait, je suis surtout gêné de ne pas savoir si Snape a... été jusqu'au bout... ou non...

Je rougis à cette pensée et je sens son torse tressauter sous ma joue. Ma gêne le fait rire, je suis sûr qu'il sait exactement à quoi je pense. Maudit lien... Maintenant qu'il sait que je suis réveillé, ses doigts se remettent en mouvement et viennent caresser mon bras. Moi, je garde les yeux fermés et je savoure les battements de coeur de plus en plus faibles qui me parviennent encore.

« Ca va ? »

« J'ai mal partout. »

« Partout, partout ? Ou partout, dans une zone bien précise... »

Mes joues se teintent encore plus et je refuse de lever les yeux pour voir son air moqueur. Il m'énerve.

« Partout, partout. »

Je lui réponds en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. Manque de chance, il m'attrape le poignet avant que je ne réussisse à porter le coup. Note à moi-même : Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne à être moins prévisible. Et à ne pas être trop émotif sinon il le sentira et ça n'aura plus aucun intérêt d'essayer de le frapper.

« Je savais que j'aurais dû arrêter... »

Son ton sérieux, grave, me surprend et je lève les yeux pour plonger dans deux prunelles noires un peu distantes. Il détourne d'ailleurs très vite son regard et relâche mon poignet en essayant de se lever. J'ai tout juste le temps de refermer mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'en empêcher. Lui est assis au bord du lit et ne bouge plus, moi je ne dis rien et dépose un baiser entre ses omoplates.

« Lâche moi, Potter. »

« Il va falloir que vous choisissiez entre Harry et Potter, vous savez... »

« Et toi entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement. »

Il répond du tac au tac mais je sens que le coeur n'y est pas. Il s'en veut, il se fait du mal. Je n'aime pas ça. Surtout que pour un vampire, faire mal à son calice doit être la pire chose qui soit. Mais j'ai beau n'avoir aucune idée de ce qu'il ressent, je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Je l'ai tutoyé, il se contracte. Ce serait presque fascinant de voir ses muscles se tendre juste devant mes yeux. Mais savoir qu'il le fait parce qu'il ne va pas bien, change totalement la donne.

« Potter... »

Il gronde et moi je resserre mon étreinte.

« Harry. »

J'insiste. Il hésite. Je sais qu'il hésite. Et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est un moment décisif. Alors je me colle à lui, comme si ça suffirait à le convaincre d'utiliser mon prénom. De rester.

« Harry... », soupire-t-il finalement.

Il se détend légèrement dans mes bras et je souris de soulagement. Il a abandonné la lutte, c'est la deuxième fois que je gagne contre lui. La dernière fois pour le faire dormir et maintenant, pour lui soulager la conscience. Et c'est une victoire qui me plaît bien plus que la première.

Je laisse glisser le drap sans plus la moindre pudeur et le contourne jusqu'à pouvoir grimper sur ses genoux. Aussi nus l'un que l'autre, yeux dans les yeux, il ne dit rien mais pose ses mains sur mes hanches. D'une certaine façon, ça a quelque chose de plus intime que le sexe, comme si nous étions arrivés sans la moindre concertation à fabriquer de bonnes bases pour la suite. Pour notre relation. Pour notre... avenir...

Ses doigts glissent sur ma cuisse et je grimace. J'avais oublié que j'avais mal partout. Je vois les sourcils de Severus se froncer et son visage se durcir. J'espère qu'il ne va pas se relancer dans une crise de bonne conscience.

« Reste là, je vais chercher le beaume. »

Et comme il l'aurait fait d'un chat, il me soulève avec facilité pour me reposer sur le lit et se lève sans un regard. Un peu vexé, je n'ai même pas le temps de profiter de la vue puisqu'il enfile déjà une robe de chambre pour se couvrir. Il disparaît alors quelques minutes avant de revenir avec un petit pot. Quand il l'ouvre, je reconnais l'odeur de la pommade de la veille. Apparemment, nos délicieuses activités ont quelque peu malmené ma peau encore fragile...

Plutôt que de protester, je m'allonge sur le dos avec un sourire paisible et ferme les yeux de contentement en sentant ses mains sur mon corps. Quel dommage qu'il ne soit pas d'humeur à remettre ça, j'aurais été tout prêt à recommencer.

- - -

Deux nuits se sont écoulées et c'est déjà le grand jour. A force d'insister, Albus a réussi à convaincre Severus d'essayer de me convaincre de faire face au monde extérieur. Pour être honnête, il n'a pas fallu grand chose pour que je dise oui. C'est plutôt lui qui avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'il faudrait un jour me partager avec d'autres. En fait, je crois qu'il n'a toujours pas approuvé l'idée mais qu'il s'est fait une raison.

Il faut dire que je le comprends. S'il n'y avait pas quelques personnes que je veux voir comme Ron, Hermione, Remus et les Weasley, je serais tout à fait partant pour rester enfermé à vie dans ses appartements. Enfin, nos appartements... C'est encore assez neuf mais on s'est installés dans une petite routine rassurante et agréable, une petite bulle de quiétude comme je n'en avais jamais connue.

Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver mieux après toutes ces années difficiles. J'ai encore du mal à cerner Severus, mais je pense que lui aussi apprécie cette nouvelle vie. C'est étrange, parfois un peu surréaliste mais malgré nos deux prises de bec la veille – sur lesquelles je ne m'attarderai pas – je n'échangerais ça pour rien au monde. Finie la culpabilité, la mort de mes proches, le sang, la douleur, les entraînements, la fatigue... Maintenant, je me sens comme... vivant... Et heureux d'être vivant. S'il ne me traitait pas comme son animal domestique, ce serait tout simplement parfait.

Je regarde l'heure, encore dix minutes à attendre. Il est assis à son bureau en train de préparer la rentrée scolaire et moi je fais semblant de lire dans ce qui est désormais mon fauteuil. Mais j'ai beau recommencer plusieurs fois à la même ligne, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Je suis nerveux. Je veux que tout se passe bien. Que tout se passe vite.

De temps en temps, quand je me surprends à angoisser, je sens ses yeux qui se détachent des parchemins pour se poser sur moi. Je ne le vois pas mais juste le fait de le sentir me détend et me soulage. Alors une fois rassuré, il retourne à son travail et je peux recommencer à angoisser. Le pauvre, je dois l'empêcher de se concentrer lui aussi... Mais sincèrement, je ne m'en veux pas. Je suis trop nerveux pour ça.

« Arrête de stresser, Potter. »

Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se serve de mon nom dès que quelque chose ne va pas. Quand je l'énerve ou que je touche un point sensible, il fait exprès de délaisser le '_Harry'_.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, _Snape. _»

Même sans le regarder, je devine son rictus sarcastique. Je le hais.

« Alors laisse moi travailler en paix. »

Je bous intérieurement mais je ne lui ferai pas le plaisir d'exploser. Je plonge au contraire mon nez dans ce fichu bouquin et fais mon possible pour me concentrer. Evidemment, ça ne marche pas et il le sait. Mais il a la délicatesse de ne rien dire. Ou alors c'est juste parce qu'il est de mauvais poil depuis hier parce qu'on doit rencontrer mes amis. Dans quatre minutes exactement.

Je soupire et referme le livre que je laisse tomber par terre d'un air morne. Je fixe les flammes dans la cheminée sans réellement les voir, simplement à attendre que vienne l'heure du rendez-vous. On doit se retrouver dans la Grande Salle à 16h précises. Severus a décrété qu'on devait quitter ses... _nos_... appartements vingt minutes avant. Histoire d'être là les premiers. Soit disant que ça pourrait jeter un froid si on arrivait ensemble. Effectivement, puisque je me tiens encore un peu à lui pour marcher, ça ne serait peut-être pas la meilleure première image qu'on pourrait leur donner...

Je me demande ce que Dumbledore a bien raconter sur nous, j'espère qu'il a préparé le terrain. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que McGonagal et Remus sont les seuls au courant pour l'instant. Ah et Mme Pomfresh bien sûr... Je sens que Ron ne va pas prendre les choses très bien... Il est parfois un peu trop impulsif et on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très ouvert d'esprit. J'espère qu'il acceptera tout ça sans esbrouffe.

Deux mains viennent se poser sur mes épaules et me font sursauter. Je ne l'ai pas entendu approcher, comme d'habitude. Il me masse doucement, presque tendrement et je soupire en fermant les yeux. Il arrive toujours à apparaître au bon moment et a vraiment le don de faire s'éloigner mes plus sombres pensées.

Sentir ses doigts sur ma peau me fait réaliser que, puisqu'on ne peut avoir de relations sexuelles qu'après une morsure et qu'on les espace de trois jours, nous ne l'avons pas encore refait. Normalement, ce devrait être ce soir... Ca me rend à la fois anxieux et pressé. Le fait que ce soit presque programmé, comme si on décidait d'un planning à l'avance, rend la chose assez bizarre.

« Il est l'heure, Harry. »

Mes paupières se rouvrent et je lève les yeux vers lui. Il me fixe sans ciller, son regard toujours aussi intense est devenu un véritable refuge en moins d'une semaine. Rien que de croiser son regard, de plonger ainsi en lui me rassure, me donne l'impression que quoiqu'il arrive, je ne suis pas seul. Alors je souris. Et les traits aussi inexpressifs qu'à son habitude, il me tend la main.

- - -

« Harryyyy ! »

A peine ai-je eu le temps de me lever à leur arrivée que je me retrouve avec une tornade de cheveux châtains et bouclés dans les bras. Hermione est à peine plus petite que moi et même si je suis un peu mal à l'aise, je lui tapote maladroitement le dos en souriant. Je n'ose même pas regarder Severus, j'espère juste qu'il va s'empêcher de lui jeter un sort. Ou pire, de l'insulter comme il sait si bien le faire.

« Miss Granger... »

Qu'est-ce que je disais...

« Potter est encore convalescent et n'a pas encore récupéré toutes ses forces, je vous prierais d'y aller plus doucement. »

Wah, là je reste bouche bée. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable de faire preuve d'autant de tact. Alors qu'Hermione s'écarte en rougissant d'un air un peu gêné, j'arrive à adresser un sourire discret et reconnaissant à un Severus blanc de rage. Il me fait presque pitié... Presque...

« Désolée Harry. »

« C'est rien Hermione, tu as juste failli me faire tomber. »

Elle sourit, je ris, c'est parfait. Je n'avais pas réalisé combien elle m'avait manqué. Combien ils m'avaient tous manqué. Ça ne fait que quelques jours bien sûr, mais il s'est passé tellement de choses. Ma vie a basculé, la guerre est terminée, je suis devenu le calice du professeur qu'on aimait le moins, rien n'est plus pareil. Et j'ai terriblement besoin de me retrouver avec elle et Ron. J'ai tant à leur raconter.

Mais pour l'instant, je passe de bras en bras, tout le monde semble impatient de m'étreindre. Molly, Ginny, Remus, même le père de Ron me serre contre lui. Un geste paternel comme je n'en avais jamais connu. Une drôle d'émotion m'envahit et je suis reconnaissant à Severus de ne pas intervenir. Je sais que ça doit lui coûter. Je n'ose même pas le regarder.

Et puis vient Ron qui me donne une légère tape dans le dos et me sourit. Ca me rend à la fois heureux et nerveux. Comment leur dire... Dois-je même leur dire ? Heureusement, pour l'instant, la conversation reste légère. Tout le monde s'installe autour de la grande table et me raconte les folies de mes congénères depuis que la guerre est officiellement terminée. Je remarque à peine les visages fatigués de Remus, Dumbledore et Arthur qui ont dû passer les derniers jours à poursuivre les derniers mangemorts. Je ne vois que Severus qui s'est installé le plus loin possible des Weasley et reste insondable de l'autre côté de la table.

Le savoir si loin de moi, voir tous ces gens entre lui et moi, même si ce sont mes proches, me laisse un goût amer. Suis-je donc devenu si dépendant de lui ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Ça m'effraie un peu mais je sais que je n'y peux rien. Alors je le fixe avec une pointe de tristesse qu'il doit ressentir puisqu'il lève aussitôt les yeux vers moi. Et comme d'habitude, je plonge.

Il me faut un froncement de sourcils de la part de mon amant pour comprendre que quelque chose cloche. Et effectivement, tout le monde est en train de m'observer sans rien dire. Apparemment, ils m'ont posé une question et attendent une réponse. Je repère même Dumbledore qui échange un regard amusé avec Severus, et Remus qui m'adresse un sourire indulgent. Evidemment, je me sens rougir instantanément...

« Désolé, j'étais ailleurs... »

« Oui on a vu ça. »

La voix de Ron est un peu moins légère que précédemment et je le vois qui fixe Severus d'un air mauvais avant de revenir à moi. Je sens alors le sang déserter mon visage, je dois être blanc comme un linge.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

Hermione s'inquiète. En fait, tous les Weasley me regardent avec la même expression et j'esquisse un sourire forcé pour les rassurer.

« Oui, oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué. »

« Tu semblais surtout absorbé par Snape. »

La voix suspicieuse de Ron me fait tressaillir. Comment peut-on être aussi buté et intuitif en même temps ? Ça me dépasse...

«_ Professeur_ Snape. »

Apparemment Albus, Molly et Severus se sont sentis obligés de glisser ça au même moment. Résultat, Hermione et moi gloussons d'amusement et l'atmosphère se réchauffe aussitôt. Même Ron secoue la tête en souriant et je suis surpris de voir Remus se détendre. Je sais qu'il tient à moi mais de là à s'inquiéter autant... J'en suis bêtement ému. Ce qui m'attire un renifflement sarcastique de la part de mon _cher et tendre_, bien sûr. Je pense qu'il me considère comme quelqu'un d'affreusement sentimental. Ce qui d'ailleurs est sûrement le cas.

Un rictus railleur s'est formé au coin de ses lèvres et un sourire vient étirer les miennes. Il me fixe puis hausse un sourcil. Une manière de me demander si je suis sûr. Je le suis. Je ne le serai jamais plus que maintenant. Alors je prends une profonde inspiration et je fixe tout le monde un par un. Eux aussi semblent comprendre que le moment est solennel car ils sont étrangement silencieux. Je termine en regardant Ron. Puis Hermione. Et je reviens sur Severus d'où je puise toute la force nécessaire.

« Tu as raison Ron, j'étais absorbé par Severus. »

Je crois que malgré ma notoriété, on ne m'a jamais écouté avec plus d'attention qu'à cet instant précis.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Si vous pouviez me laisser parler jusqu'au bout sans intervenir, je vous en serais reconnaissant. Quand Voldemort est arrivé chez les Dursley, j'étais... »

Sous l'oeil attentif de mes auditeurs, sous le regard affectueux de Dumbledore et celui protecteur de Severus, j'ai raconté. J'ai tout raconté pour la première fois. Le combat, le maléfice de Voldemort, le sacrifice de celui que j'appelais autrefois Snape, le sort impardonnable, la fuite des mangemorts et le moment où j'ai cru être mort. J'ai raconté mon réveil. J'ai raconté la douleur et les séquelles. Puis j'ai raconté Severus. J'ai raconté le calice. Et je me suis arrêté là.

J'aurais pu leur raconter la suite, l'infirmerie, la morsure, les soins, l'évolution de notre relation. J'aurais pu leur raconter mes espoirs et mes projets. _Nos_ projets. Mais cette suite nous appartient. A nous. A Severus et à moi.

Oui. La suite n'appartient qu'à Severus et moi.

**FIN**

Oui, oui c'est vraiment la fin. Je sais que ça laisse un petit goût d'inachevé mais c'est fait exprès. Je pense que cette histoire n'a pas besoin qu'on s'étale, le but n'était pas de répondre à tout, de programmer toute leur vie et de décrire toutes les réactions des personnages secondaires. J'ai tout de même prévu de faire un épiloque qui répondra sûrement à quelques questions qui ne manqueront pas de vous titiller.

Alors merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture de cette fic au moins autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Et je vous dis à bientôt !


	4. Epilogue

**Calice malgré moi**

Rating : M

Pairing : SS/HP

Disclamer : Rien à moi

Avertissement : Slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes) donc homophobes, s'abstenir.

Résumé : Harry aurait dû mourir après avoir porté le coup fatal à Voldemort. Ses blessures étaient bien trop graves. Mais Severus Snape ne pouvait se contenter de le regarder alors qu'il avait le moyen de le sauver. Même si ce ne serait sûrement pas au goût de son jeune élève... (SS-Vampire/HP-Calice)

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà la dernière partie qui, vue la longueur, est plus un quatrième chapitre qu'un épilogue. Mais bon, en tout cas c'est la fin ! Bonne lecture :)

- - -

**Epilogue**

La fin du cours sonne enfin. Je soupire de soulagement. Sans perdre un instant ni accorder un regard à mes camarades, je me lève, range hâtivement mes affaires et sors de la classe avec un brin d'anticipation.

Je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête : plonger dans deux yeux noirs qui m'ont hanté toute la journée et ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Je m'empêche tout juste de courir dans les couloirs et prends tout naturellement la direction des cachots. Je descends les premières marches, savoure le froid qui s'intensifie et l'humidité qui apparaît peu à peu sur les murs. Aussi étrange que ça semble, j'ai l'impression de rentrer chez moi. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est peut-être que c'est justement ce que je suis en train de faire. Rentrer chez moi...

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, je jette à peine un regard à Malfoy qui sort du bureau de Severus, frappe vaguement à la porte et entre sans attendre de réponse. Ce n'est pas un manque de respect de ma part, je suis juste incapable de patienter plus longtemps.

J'essaie tout de même de me maîtriser un peu et ferme le passage derrière moi le plus calmement possible. J'entends aussitôt le déclic d'une serrure qui se verrouille et esquisse un sourire en comprenant que mon professeur de potions ne souhaite apparemment pas qu'on soit dérangé. Pas qu'il l'avouerait ou ferait acte de ma présence bien sûr, mais après tout, que je sois son calice ou non, il reste Severus _Snape_.

Je me retourne vers lui et le trouve penché sur des parchemins qu'il corrige d'un air... mauvais... je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot. Vu l'acharnement avec lequel il gratte sa plume sur la copie du dessus, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de compassion pour le malheureux élève.

« Sincèrement Potter, je vais finir par te donner des cours de rattrapage pendant nos heures de libres... Tu bats là des records d'ineptie. »

_Okay_... Cet homme est l'amabilité personnifiée. Néanmoins je refuse d'avoir pitié de moi-même – question de principe – et ma compassion se transforme très vite en mortification. Il ne m'accorde pas la moindre attention mais je vois bien qu'il meurt d'envie d'en rajouter une couche. Merlin que je le déteste... Le seul problème étant certainement que je ne peux plus m'en passer.

« Bonjour à toi aussi, oui je me porte à merveille. Oh et merci de me le demander, ma journée s'est très bien passée. Et la tienne ? »

Il ne répond pas mais j'entends un vague grognement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il n'a bien sûr toujours pas levé les yeux de mon devoir que j'estime pourtant ne pas avoir tant bâclé que ça. Je pense aussi que j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, les dernières semaines ont été pas mal chaotiques. Et ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire...

Avec un soupir, je décide de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Avec un courage digne du fondateur de ma maison, je contourne son bureau jusqu'à me retrouver à ses côtés. Il reste bien sûr concentré sur sa correction et m'ignore royalement mais je remarque avec plaisir que sa plume marque une légère pause dans la liste d'insultes qui me sont apparemment destinées.

Sans un mot, je la lui prends des mains. Toujours aussi silencieux, je la place délicatement à côté des parchemins et le repousse avec douceur mais fermeté jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien adossé à son fauteuil. Je profite alors de l'espace ainsi offert pour me glisser sur ses genoux et ne me sens satisfait qu'au moment où ses yeux viennent enfin plonger dans les miens. Je ne trouve même pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressens quand il me fixe comme ça.

Fasciné, hypnotisé par ce regard si intense, je ne sors de ma transe qu'en voyant ses lèvres s'étirer en un demi-sourire pour le moins railleur. Ou satisfait, difficile à dire. Après un mois de vie commune, il reste toujours aussi insondable. Je ne suis pas sûr de parvenir un jour à vraiment le cerner ou le comprendre. Mais peu importe, je crois même que je ne tiens pas à tout savoir. Qui sait ce que je pourrais découvrir.

Il place ses mains sur mes hanches mais n'en fait pas plus. Il aime mener le jeu mais il apprécie aussi que je me montre entreprenant. Que je fasse le premier pas. J'imagine que ça ne dévoile qu'un peu plus le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi. Loin de chercher à le combattre, je me penche pour déposer un baiser sur le sourcil haussé de manière on ne peut plus snapienne. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'une main puissante recouvre ma nuque et me force à combler l'espace entre nos lèvres.

Il est comme toujours exigeant et ne m'offre pas la moindre chance de battre en retraite. Pas qu'il y ait le moindre risque puisque je fonds littéralement dans ses bras. Comme toujours, je me soumets volontiers à cette langue entreprenante. Je m'entends distraitement gémir mais n'y prête aucune attention. Seules m'importent les émotions qui tourbillonnent en moi et les frissons de plaisir qui me parcourent quand son deuxième bras vient s'enrouler autour de ma taille.

Sa bouche se sépare finalement de la mienne et il appuie son front contre le mien en continuant à parcourir mon dos de caresses, ses yeux plus perçants que jamais. Puisque la dernière morsure ne date que de deux jours, je sais qu'il n'y aura rien de plus que de chastes étreintes ce soir et que je ne dois pas me laisser gagner par l'excitation. Je ne tiens pas à me coucher complètement frustré.

Je frissonne néanmoins quand ses doigts glissent le long de ma colonne vertébrale et soupire de plaisir quand il me serre un peu plus contre lui. Fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir les siens – son regard brûlant a tendance à me faire _réagir_ – je laisse ma joue glisser contre la sienne puis enfouis mon nez dans son cou.

Ainsi installé, je l'entends inspirer profondément. Je me plais à penser que c'est pour s'enivrer de mon odeur. Merlin sait que moi je ne m'en lasse pas. Le parfum épicé des ingrédients de potions ne parvient pas tout à fait à dissimuler celui plus léger qui est le sien et je savoure sans complexe ce que je suis le seul à connaître. Mais surtout, je profite de ce petit instant de tendresse.

« Un simple baiser de votre horrible professeur de potions vous excite-t-il à ce point, Mr Potter ? »

Sa voix douceureuse, murmurée tout contre mon oreille, m'arrache un gémissement involontaire. Bien sûr dans cette position, torse contre torse, il ne pouvait pas ne pas sentir l'effet secondaire de notre _câlin_.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que vous le méritez, petit insolent ? », me ronronne-t-il ensuite et je sens confusément ses mains dégrapher la partie supérieure de mon uniforme. A quoi joue-t-il ?

« Après ce que vous avez osé me faire ce matin ? », continue-t-il d'un ton onctueux qui ne fait que me faire durcir d'avantage. Si c'est là sa vengeance pour le petit incident de la matinée, je trouve ça un peu cruel. Mais si je dois me défendre, je sais que c'est maintenant ou jamais. Quant à ma cape, j'entends vaguement un bruit de tissu m'informant qu'il a dû la faire glisser par terre.

« C'était juste un sourire, Severus... »

Ma voix a un peu tremblé mais je suis fier d'avoir réussi à être cohérent. Ses mains commencent déjà à soulever mon chandail. Je frémis alors quand sa langue vient retracer ma jugulaire. J'ai beau me douter que c'est une forme de punition, j'ai beau m'interdir d'espérer, je ne peux m'empêcher de me cambrer avec anticipation. Est-ce que j'ai mal calculé ? J'étais pourtant sûr que ça ne faisait que deux jours...

«_ TU_ m'as fait _sourire_ en plein _cours_ ! »

Son ton est si sec – limite outré – que je me permets de rouler des yeux. Un petit gloussement m'échappe également et je me décolle légèrement de son cou en le sentant se contracter de colère. Je retrouve aussitôt ses yeux noirs – pas rouges, dommage – et un sourire satisfait s'impose sur mes lèvres au souvenir de l'épisode en question.

En fait, je n'ai rien fait de très répréhensible. J'ai juste passé la première heure de notre double cours de potions à suivre Severus des yeux. Je n'y peux rien, quand on se retrouve dans la même pièce après plusieurs heures de séparation, c'est presque un besoin vital que de le regarder. Même les coups de coude d'Hermione qui essayait de me ramener à la réalité n'ont servi à rien.

Et puis il s'est mis à parler. Sa voix a semblé caresser tout mon corps, a fait vibrer chacun de mes nerfs et ses yeux se sont posés sur moi avec cette intensité qui me laisse à chaque fois dans un état second. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il me déshabillait et une vague de pur désir m'a submergé. J'ai même été obligé de m'accrocher à mon pupitre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Mais bon, j'ai une excuse... J'ai _17_ _ans_... Bref. A cause du lien, il l'a évidemment senti et c'est ça qui l'a fait sourire devant toute la classe. Les autres – même les serpentards – ne s'en sont toujours pas remis.

« Ouais et c'était _très_ sexy... », je réponds d'une voix que j'espère aguicheuse.

Ses traits sont durs, son regard insondable – visiblement, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait au point question séduction – et ça me met un peu mal à l'aise. Alors je gigote nerveusement sur ses genoux et m'aperçois que je me mordille les lèvres de nervosité. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête cette mauvaise habitude.

Malgré notre récente intimité et le fait que je commence à me sentir plus ou moins à l'aise avec lui, six douloureuses années de conditionnement ne sont pas faciles à effacer. Parfois, il me fait encore peur. Tant que nous n'étions que tous les deux dans ses appartements avant la rentrée, c'était presque parfait. Mais depuis la fin des vacances, le retrouver dans son rôle de professeur et ne le voir que le soir, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être prudent et j'ai toujours l'impression de marcher sur des oeufs en ce qui le concerne.

Ça me peine de l'admettre mais j'ai surtout peur qu'il en ait marre de moi, qu'il regrette de m'avoir pris pour calice, qu'il trouve que son animal domestique prend trop d'assurance et de place dans sa vie. Alors je me montre docile et discret. Pour un gryffondor, c'est assez pathétique, pour ma fierté c'est encore pire. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai un sentiment d'insécurité horrible avec lui. Ce qui n'est pas si difficile à comprendre vu les conditions passées et présentes de notre relation...

« Crache le morceau. »

Son ton sévère me fait tressaillir et je le fixe sans rien trouver à répondre. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire, je ne vois pas le rapport avec cette histoire de sourire. Je note juste que ses mains ont cessé de glisser dans mon pantalon.

Je ne m'en veux même plus de me retrouver dans un tel état d'excitation à cause de lui. Après tout, je n'y peux rien, c'est le lien vampire/calice qui veut que ça se passe ainsi. Je sais que c'est un peu facile de tout mettre sur le dos du lien, de ne pas assumer. Mais si j'avouais aimer réellement son corps et peut-être même un peu cet homme, je me sentirais encore plus vulnérable. J'ai horreur d'être aussi peu sûr de moi. J'ai horreur de ce sentiment d'insécurité. J'ai horreur de ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il en pense, ce qu'il pense vraiment de moi...

Je réalise que j'ai la gorge serrée et que ses sourcils se sont froncés. Son regard est plus intense que jamais. Je sais qu'il n'usera pas de légilimencie sur moi mais je préfère détourner les yeux. S'il savait à quel point je suis perdu et perturbé depuis la mort de Voldemort, depuis le début de notre 'histoire', depuis la rentrée aussi... il... En fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait.

Je ne sais pas.

« Harry... »

Il ne sourit pas et aucun geste ne le trahit, mais son ton est presque tendre, presque... inquiet... Quant à moi, je déglutis avec difficulté, bats plusieurs fois des paupières pour effacer toute naissance de larmes et me force à relever les yeux vers les siens qui me fixent patiemment. Sans ciller. J'ai le coeur sur le point d'exploser. Pourtant je me contente de sourire avec détachement même si je sais que je suis un piètre acteur. En tout cas, lui n'a pas l'air convaincu par ma performance.

« Ca va... C'est rien... »

« Bien sûr et c'est pour ça que tu es sur le point de pleurer. », rétorque-t-il, son ton toujours sarcastique mais bien loin du mordant habituel.

J'essaie de rebaisser les yeux mais une de ses mains vient me saisir le menton et me force à le regarder. Je sais qu'il sent lui aussi ma détresse et ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Je ne peux pas lui dire... Je ne peux pas... Ou alors il va en avoir assez de ce calice qui passe son temps à se morfondre. Je suis tellement pathétique.

Il faut que je sorte, que je fuis avant de faire une grosse bêtise. Mais je suis trop fatigué. Je n'en peux plus de lui cacher, de faire comme si tout allait bien. Je le fais déjà à longueur de journée avec mes amis depuis plus de deux ans et je ne tiens pas à le faire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Il est l'homme avec qui je vis. Avec qui je vais vieillir. Il n'a pas le droit de me faire du mal. Je suis son calice.

« Je suis juste un peu fatigué, je vai- »

« Ne me mens pas. », me coupe-t-il en grondant et je me recule involontairement de quelques centimètres. Sans sa main qui n'a pas lâché mon menton et son bras qui maintient ma taille, j'aurais mis beaucoup plus de distance entre nous. « Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que ça fait plusieurs jours que tu ne vas pas bien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Potter ? »

Un bourdonnement sourd envahit ma tête et m'empêche de me concentrer sur une réponse. Alors je me contente de le regarder d'un oeil vide. Je ne veux pas lui mentir mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qui m'arrive, de ce que je ressens vraiment. Ces quelques semaines ont été difficiles nerveusement. D'après Hermione, je ne me suis toujours pas remis de tout ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être a-t-elle raison, je ne me reconnais pas moi-même.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ca ne l'avance sûrement pas beaucoup mais au moins, ça a le mérite d'être honnête. En partie.

« Très bien alors discutons en ensemble. »

Il a repris un ton professoral et ses traits sont toujours aussi impassibles mais il ne me repousse pas. Au contraire, il me garde fermement sur ses genoux et cette constatation soulage un peu mon angoisse. Juste un peu.

« Dans la journée, tout va bien, je ne ressens rien de... particulièrement dérangeant. » Je suis sûr qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose mais qu'il s'est retenu. A mon avis, ce ne devait pas être un commentaire agréable qu'il avait en tête... Peu importe, je continue à l'écouter et ne cherche même plus à m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« Mais dès que tu es en ma présence, tu stresses. Ou pire. »

Je me sens rougir et ça ne fait sûrement que confirmer ses soupçons. Avec ce qui me reste de dignité, je ne détourne pourtant pas le regard et garde le silence.

« Donc c'est moi le problème. », annonce-t-il sans paraître plus concerné que ça par la question. Moi je ne peux qu'écarquiller les yeux sans parvenir à démentir. « Je savais bien que tu finirais par m'en vouloir, je t'avais prévenu. Malheureusement, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, la situation est sans issue. Cependant, si tu détestes vraiment vivre ici avec... moi... »

Sa voix se fait plus prudente, presque hésitante et je vois une lueur de quelque chose traverser son regard. Mais c'est furtif et il termine sa diatribe avec toute son assurance habituelle.

« Je vais en parler avec Albus dès ce soir, nous pourrons sûrement trouver un arrangement. Tu peux retourner à ton dortoir avec tes amis. J'aurai tout de même besoin de ton sang, pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, mais Mme Pomfresh pourra sûrement t'en prélever deux fois par semaine et me le remettra ensuite. Tu vois, rien ne nous force à vivre ensemble ou même à nous voir plus que nécessaire. Et rien ne te force à faire _ça_. »

Le _ça_ semble être le fait que je sois sur ses genoux et tout ce qui s'en suit. Il ne me regarde plus et me déloge doucement pour me laisser planté debout entre son fauteuil et son bureau. S'il ne s'était pas levé avec tant de calme et de naturel, j'aurais pensé qu'il cherchait à s'éloigner de moi. Mais non, il fait simplement le tour de son bureau et rouvre la porte qui mène au couloir, visiblement à mon intention.

Il veut que je parte. Il croit que je le déteste. Il croit que je ne supporte pas de vivre avec lui, que je me force en venant à lui et que nos _ébats_ me dégoûtent. Je ne suis même pas certain de ce qu'il peut bien croire d'autre. Qu'il a tous les torts ? Qu'il a fait du mal à son calice ? Peut-être même qu'il m'a _violé_ ? L'idée me glace et je le vois tiquer légèrement. Pourtant il ne dit rien et se contente de fixer sa main sur la poignée de la porte qu'il m'a ouverte, ses traits plus tendus et durs que jamais.

Et là, une révélation horrible s'impose à moi. Il ne fera rien pour me retenir. En fait, il me jette quasiment dehors. Hors de ses appartements et de sa vie. Qui sait s'il n'attendait pas que ça dès le début ? Peut-être même que ça l'arrange de tout me mettre sur le dos et de faire comme s'il se sacrifiait pour mon bien-être... Il n'a même pas l'air intéressé de connaître ma version des choses... Son attitude, son regard, tout n'est qu'indifférence. Ça a l'air si facile et évident pour lui, il doit avoir préparé cette scène avant même que je ne me réveille à l'infirmerie.

A cette pensée, je ressens une douleur sans précédent et ne remarque même pas que mes joues sont inondées de larmes. Des larmes de rage. Je ne le vois pas non plus relever les yeux d'un air surpris. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je le hais. S'il voulait si peu de moi dans sa vie, il aurait dû me laisser mourir. Il n'aurait même pas dû me ramener à la vie, il n'aurait pas dû faire semblant et me rendre dépendant de lui, parce qu'il est en train de briser quelque chose en moi qui ne pourra jamais se reconstruire. Je savais que je l'avais dans la peau et que le lien était étonnamment puissant, profond... Mais je l'avais accepté parce que je pensais que c'était réciproque. Je suis stupide. Il s'est joué de moi. Et maintenant, je me retrouve coincé avec des sentiments qui ne disparaîtront pas et qui ne me mèneront nulle part.

Je le déteste.

Alors je fais la seule chose que me dicte mon instinct, je me rue sur lui. Je hurle sans m'inquiéter du fait que la porte est ouverte et que n'importe qui pourrait m'entendre. Je me jette sur l'homme déstabilisé et le frappe en lui criant tout ce que j'ai sur le coeur.

Mon sentiment d'insécurité, sa manie de me laisser dans l'incertitude, la peur qu'il m'inspire parfois, peur de ses réactions, peur de ne pas le comprendre, peur de tout gâcher, peur qu'il me rejette, peur de notre avenir, peur, peur, peur... tout y passe. Jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre contre lui secoué de sanglots.

- - -

Ca y est, je retrouve mon calme et mes esprits. Je suis par terre, dans ses bras en train d'hoqueter contre sa chemise un peu déchirée. Et je suis fatigué. Je me sens vidé, sans force et étrangement, à la fois malheureux et soulagé. Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé là mais il est lui aussi assis sur le sol, adossé à la porte miraculeusement refermée. Je n'ose pas relever les yeux. Je ne veux pas voir l'expression de son visage.

Peu à peu, je réalise qu'il me serre fort contre lui. Une de ses mains me caresse les cheveux et il me berce en m'embrassant la tempe. C'est la première fois qu'il se montre aussi tendre avec moi et je crois bien que je suis sur le point de me remettre à pleurer.

« Par pitié Harry, je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à une deuxième crise de larmes. »

Malgré moi, j'ai un hoquet étranglé qui pourrait aisément passer pour un rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'on vient de franchir une ligne décisive. Qui va nous mener vers quelle direction, là est la question.

« Pardon. », finit-il après un long silence pendant lequel nous étions tous les deux plongés dans nos pensées.

Ca me prend tellement par surprise – Severus _Snape_ demander _pardon_ ? – que je fais limite un bond et me redresse pour le fixer avec ahurissement. Ce que je vois me surprend encore plus et je manque de... Je ne sais pas, mais c'était tout juste en tout cas.

Lui qui n'affiche toujours qu'un visage fermé de toute émotion, son regard n'est pas aussi gardé qu'à son habitude. Je crois qu'il m'autorise pour la première fois en six ans à voir ce qu'il y a derrière l'homme froid et amer. Et je m'en veux aussitôt parce que je n'y lis que de la tristesse et de la culpabilité. Il m'accorde encore quelques secondes avant d'inspirer profondément et de retrouver son impassibilité légendaire. Je suis à la fois déçu et rassuré. Pire, je me sens obligé de dire quelque chose.

« Désolé aussi. »

« Pour ? »

« Heu... pour... ta chemise... », je bafouille et je vois un coin de ses lèvres frémir, signe qu'il est amusé mais ne s'autorisera pas à sourire. Mais je vois bien qu'il est soulagé, je crois que je commence à le comprendre et le cerner, finalement. Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose, remarquez.

« Pendant qu'on y est, y'a-t-il autre chose que tu aimerais ajouter ? », ajoute-t-il finalement avec amertume en me ramenant contre lui, ses doigts à nouveau occupés à glisser dans mes cheveux.

Je rougis et cache mon visage dans son cou. Je refuse de lui répondre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai dit tout ça. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas de la moitié de ce que je lui ai hurlé au visage. Le point positif, c'est qu'il n'a plus l'air de vouloir me jeter dehors et que je ne le déteste plus. Pas que je l'ai vraiment haï, mais sur le coup... je me suis senti tellement trahi que... Bref.

« Bien. Alors s'il n'y a rien d'autre, est-ce que j'ai le droit de répondre et de m'expliquer ? »

Sa voix est calme et assurée mais il resserre son étreinte. Comme s'il craignait que je ne m'échappe. Comme si j'en avais envie... Comme si je le pouvais... Je crois qu'il n'a pas conscience de combien je suis dépendant de lui. Quoique maintenant, après ma petite crise de nerfs, il en a peut-être une légère idée...

« Tout d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de chat ? »

Oh mon Dieu... Je lui ai même parlé de ça... Je suis tenté de ne rien dire. Peut-être même de lui mentir. Mais il est temps que je sois honnête. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

« Heu... Juste que... J'ai parfois l'impression d'être ton animal domestique... »

« Je vois. J'ai crû un instant que tu te comparais à Minerva ou que tu trouvais que je te traitais comme si tu étais un substitut pour elle et... Excuse moi, mais cette idée me faisait horreur. »

Il mime un tremblement horrifié et je m'entends pouffer malgré moi. Mais son soupir me fait retrouver rapidement ma sobriété. Je me sens soudain intimidé quand sa main m'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry... »

Merlin, il a une telle façon de dire mon prénom... Et de me fixer...

« Harry. », répète-t-il mais sans plus aucune hésitation. Il a l'air d'avoir pris une décision et je ne peux m'empêcher d'angoisser. Heureusement, sa main revient se glisser derrière ma nuque qu'elle entreprend de masser. Pour me rassurer, je crois. Ça marche.

« J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma vie à éviter tout rapprochement physique ou sentimental. Par sécurité pendant la guerre et par choix ensuite. Mis à part Albus qui s'est obstiné à s'incruster dans ma vie, on peut dire que j'ai réussi. Quoiqu'il en soit, après ma transformation, j'étais bien décidé à ne jamais prendre de calice. »

Il marque une pause. Je ne dis rien. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir terminé et semble chercher ses mots. Moi, je me force juste à respirer.

« Tout ça pour dire qu'il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu d'aventure amoureuse et que sincèrement, ça ne me manquait pas vraiment. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse de toi mon calice... Et crois moi, la seule et unique autre fois où j'ai agi sur un coup de tête, je l'ai tellement regretté que j'ai passé le reste de ma vie adulte à essayer de réparer mon erreur. »

Cette fois, je n'essaie même plus, je suis incapable de respirer. Soit il est en train de m'annoncer que je suis une autre erreur dont il ne pourra jamais se débarrasser contrairement à la première, soit qu'au contraire, il ne regrette pas de m'avoir pour calice. Je ne peux m'empêcher de prier. Je sens avec angoisse sa main cesser ses agréables attentions. Je m'attends au pire.

« Je n'ai pas envie de réparer quoique ce soit d'autre, Harry. Je suis fatigué de me battre. Je suis fatigué de culpabiliser. Fatigué. »

Je crois en effet ne l'avoir jamais entendu parler d'une voix si lasse. Ni parler autant, encore moins se confier. Je me sens à la fois triste et honnoré d'être celui qui entend ces mots.

« Alors puisque tu fais désormais partie de ma vie, je n'ai pas l'intention de te combattre ou de te repousser. En fait, jusqu'à ces derniers jours je pensais que ça marchait plutôt bien entre nous. Beaucoup mieux que je ne le craignais considérant notre passé tumultueux et nos caractères respectifs. Mais apparemment, même si j'ai fait des efforts, ce n'était pas suffisant puisque il est clair maintenant que j'étais le seul à être satisfait de l'état des choses. Et je n'ai fait que te rendre malheureux malgré ma promesse de ne jamais te faire de mal, de ne jamais faire souffrir le calice. »

Sa voix s'éteint et il me fixe comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans mes yeux. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a trouvé mais ses mains me relâchent doucement pour venir prendre mon visage en coupe.

« Si tu as pensé que je te voyais comme un objet sexuel ou un animal domestique, je t'assure que ce n'était ni le cas, ni mon intention. Je n'ai jamais vécu avec quelqu'un, c'est tout aussi nouveau pour moi que pour toi. Je pourrais te dire que je vais m'améliorer mais pour être sincère, je pense que c'est trop tard pour moi. Je ne suis pas de nature sociable ni bavarde ni joyeuse et ça ne risque pas de changer. Mais je veux bien essayer d'être plus... ouvert à la discussion et à ton opinion... En tout cas, sache que je ne te mettrai jamais dehors et même si je me mets en colère, tu n'as pas à me craindre, Harry. Jamais. Au pire, si je trouve que tu dépasses les bornes, tu auras une retenue avec Rusard. Après tes ASPICs, en cas de litige, puisque je ne pourrai plus te mettre en colles, on va dire que tu iras dormir sur le canapé pour éviter que je ne t'étrangle pendant ton sommeil... »

Avec un léger sourire – qui comme souvent n'atteint pas tout à fait ses yeux mais c'est déjà un miracle de sa part – il m'embrasse sur le front, juste à l'endroit de ma cicatrice comme il le fait souvent le soir, quand il croit que je dors. Je suis assez fier d'avoir retrouvé ma respiration et de ne pas me remettre à pleurer comme une madeleine mais je crois que c'est surtout parce qu'il ne reste plus assez de liquide dans mon corps pour en faire des larmes. En tout cas, je suis ému. Et même bien plus que ça, il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens.

«Pour conclure, si tu te sens encore la folie de rester vivre avec moi, alors n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de nos appartements, plus seulement des miens. J'aurais peut-être dû te dire ça le premier jour mais tu es libre de t'y sentir comme chez toi et de faire ce qu'il te plaît. A condition que tu ne repeignes pas tout en rose, que tu ne me déranges pas quand je travaille et que tu n'y invites pas tes gryffondors tant qu'ils sont élèves ici. Ensuite, j'imagine que je pourrai survivre à leur présence si tu me préviens à l'avance, histoire que je me prépare psychologiquement. Par contre, si tu ne te sens ni le courage ni l'envie de continuer comme ça... Je peux juste te dire que ma proposition de vivre séparés tient toujours, après tout tu n'as pas eu le choix dans l'affaire. »

Je ne peux que sourire, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. A part l'embrasser, peut-être. Et puisque ça me semble la meilleure des idées, je me penche sans attendre et savoure un baiser bien différent de ceux habituels. Plus doux et plus intimidé. Puis très vite, plus passionné, presque désespéré...

« Je veux rester avec toi. », je réponds tout essoufflé après lui avoir dévoré les lèvres. Les siennes quant à elles parcourent mon cou et je grogne de contentement.

« Même si je te traite comme un chat ? »

J'adore quand il me mordille l'oreille.

« Tu sais, après réflexion... c'est pas si mal la vie d'un chat... », je ronronne avec un sourire.

Surtout qu'après toutes ces révélations, je me rends compte que j'avais juste mal interprêté ses gestes. C'est vrai qu'il ne sera jamais le genre à me murmurer des mots doux ou à me montrer ouvertement son affection. Alors quand il se montrait attentionné ou tendre, sans prononcer un mot et gardant un air désintéressé, j'avais l'impression que le coeur n'y était pas. Qu'il le faisait par obligation ou par distraction. Comme on le fait avec un animal de compagnie.

Maintenant que mon sentiment d'insécurité s'est quelque peu calmé, je pense que je vais pouvoir apprécier chaque petit signe qu'il tient bien à moi et ne plus trop angoisser d'incertitude. Surtout que je suis sûr de ne jamais réentendre une telle déclaration, je n'en reviens déjà pas qu'il m'ait dit tout ça. C'est tellement anti-snapien...

« Oui mais je ne pourrais pas te faire _ça_ si tu étais un chat. »

J'aime par dessus tout quand il me fait _ça_. Un gémissement m'échappe. Je durcis. Si seulement il ne m'avait pas mordu deux jours plus tôt... Il faut que je le repousse, même si j'apprécie ce qu'il est en train de me faire. Avant que je ne sois trop excité pour m'en remettre.

« En fait... J'ai... Encore... Une réclamation... », je parviens à bafouiller malgré ses mains, la chaleur de son corps, son odeur, le bruit de sa respiration, l'émotion, ses lèvres et sa langue et... Lui, tout simplement.

Il se redresse et ses yeux retrouvent très vite les miens. Je remarque un pli soucieux au coin de ses lèvres et me penche pour l'embrasser en espérant le faire disparaître. Quand je me recule, je vois que ça n'a pas marché mais que ses sourcils ne sont plus aussi froncés.

« Encore un... problème ? »

Il est prudent sur les mots. Je ne lui en veux pas après la scène qu'on vient de vivre. Mais je n'ai pas la force de culpabiliser ou de le rassurer. Je suis bien trop gêné pour ça. Et je rougis rien qu'à l'idée de lui confier ce petit détail technique.

« Oui. Tu vois... J'ai... »

Mes joues sont tellement écarlates et brûlantes que je suis surpris de ne pas dégager de fumée ou partir en combustion spontanée. Lui se détend en me voyant dans cet état et s'autorise même un sourire en coin accompagné d'un haussement de sourcil inquisiteur. Voilà qu'il se moque à nouveau de moi... parfois, je le déteste vraiment.

« Bon sang, Severus, j'ai 17 ans ! C'est déjà difficile de tenir trois jours sans... Enfin tu vois, quoi ! Alors si tu me touches et que tu m'allumes comme ça les soirs où on ne peut rien faire, je vais finir par mourir de frustration ! »

Ca y est, je l'ai dit. Je m'en veux un peu de lui avoir crié comme ça alors que c'est uniquement la faute de mes hormones. Il ne sourit plus du tout et ses yeux se sont plissés, son regard plus acéré que jamais. Il me regarde comme s'il a l'intention de me réduire en charpie ou de me dévorer. Je ne peux que frissonner.

« Qui te demande de tenir trois jours ? »

Sa voix est rauque. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'il me fait basculer sous lui. Etendu par terre. Sur le dos. Sa tête plongée dans mon pantalon...

Oh... Mon... Dieu...

- - -

Je sais ce qu'est une fellation, j'étais un adolescent normal, sexuellement parlant, avant toute cette histoire. Mais on ne m'en avait jamais fait. Et je ne pensais vraiment pas que _lui_ m'en ferait une un jour. Ça a un petit quelque chose d'irréel et j'ai l'esprit tout embrouillé après mon orgasme. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis horriblement bien sur ces dalles pourtant glacées et inconfortables, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Woh, c'était... »

Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire combien c'était...

Je relève un peu la tête pour lui adresser un sourire repus et fatigué. Sa présence entre mes jambes et son regard satisfait me font aussitôt rougir. Non pas satisfait, fier. Je crois que je le serais moi aussi si j'étais parvenu à lui faire perdre le contrôle à ce point. Je me promets d'essayer. Un jour.

« Mais... Et toi ? », je demande en m'apercevant que tout n'a été qu'à sens unique.

« Pas de morsure, pas d'érection, tu le sais bien. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça n'a pas l'air de l'embêter plus que ça. Pourtant, la façon qu'il a de me regarder, ses pupilles si dilatées... Je m'en veux un peu d'avoir laissé mes hormones agir alors que je ne peux pas lui rendre la pareille. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en manque de sexe, j'aurais pu tenir. Mais dès qu'il me touche ou me fixe comme _ça_, mon cerveau se déconnecte.

« Mais... »

« C'est bon Harry, ce n'est pas comme si c'était désagréable de te faire prendre du plaisir et de te voir dans un état pareil. Pour être honnête, c'est même plutôt plaisant. Entre mes mains, tu es la plus pure incarnation de la débauche. Et je ne voudrais pas que mon calice soit frustré sexuellement entre chaque morsure... »

Je suis partagé entre être embarrassé ou flatté. En fait, je suis un peu les deux mais je prends une teinte définitivement écarlate quand ses yeux parcourent mon corps à moitié débraillé avec une lenteur volontairement douloureuse. Ce type est un sadique. Il faut toujours qu'il s'amuse à mes dépends et même si d'une certaine façon ce n'est pas totalement désagréable, je me sens obligé de râler.

« Par tous les diables, Severus... Dans ce cas là, pourquoi tu as attendu si longtemps pour faire _ça_ ? »

Un sourire carnassier étire ses lèvres et le regard qu'il pose sur moi me fait frissonner. De quoi, je n'en ai aucune idée.

« J'avais oublié ce que c'était, les hormones d'adolescents... »

Salaud. Mais s'il veut s'en prendre à mon âge, je peux en faire autant.

« Espèce de vieux vampire décrépi... »

Quelque chose passe à nouveau dans ses yeux. Il se penche. Retrace ma gorge de ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille où il s'arrête pour chuchoter sur ce ton qui me laisse pantelant.

« Oui mais _ton_ vieux vampire décrépi... »

Sur ces mots, il m'attrape, m'installe sur son épaule comme un vieux sac à patates, une main fermement installée sur mes fesses à l'air. Mais je suis bien loin de m'en offusquer. Parce que plus que notre conversation précédente, plus que le fait qu'il m'ait donné du plaisir sans en demander en retour, ses derniers mots m'ont sonné.

_Mon vampire_

Est-ce ainsi qu'il voit les choses depuis le début ? Je réalise soudain que je ne cesse de me morfondre parce que j'ai l'impression que tout ne va que dans un sens. Qu'hormis sa nécessité de me protéger et de ne pas me faire de mal, il ne m'offre rien de plus alors que moi je lui offre tout. Ma vie, mon corps, ma liberté. Dans ma tête, je suis son calice mais il n'est pas mon vampire. Mon compagnon. Mon amant... J'ai peine à réaliser qu'il est vraiment mien. Qu'il se considère comme mien.

Il me jette sur le lit et je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Il hausse un sourcil curieux mais je secoue la tête, je ne tiens pas à lui expliquer. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lancer une remarque qui gâcherait l'ambiance, je me redresse, passe les bras autour de son cou et l'oblige à s'allonger sur moi. Son corps enveloppe le mien avec délicatesse et je soupire de bien-être. Je sens ses muscles se détendre contre moi et j'enfouis mon visage dans les cheveux de celui qui m'a fait son calice.

Je m'endors sur cette pensée, un sourire paisible aux lèvres... Calice oui, mais plus jamais malgré moi...

**FIN**


End file.
